Finish Them!
by CherrySoda11
Summary: It all started out trying to capture the Insurrectionist Leader. It was so simple that you would think two Freelancers, with the best training there is, would pull this off. But then it happened. Supposedly, some Elder Gods have brought them to a different universe. Agents California and Texas must survive in the way of Mortal Kombat, all while capturing the Innie Leader.
1. Chapter 1

California giggled as Maine winked at her from the other side of the Briefing Room. All the Agents on the board were there (including California, who is not on the board) being briefed on the upcoming mission. The Director was in the middle of speaking when California giggled.

"Is there something funny, Agent California?"

California felt all eyes on her. She turned to him and answered, "No, sir, I-"

"California and I were merely speaking our opinions about how the Insurrectionist leader does not just simply give up, knowing that we, Project Freelancer, will _find_ him," interrupted Texas.

The Director raised an eyebrow, "Very well, Agent." He turned his head to the Counselor. "Counselor, where was I?" The Counselor tapped a few buttons on the holo table. California turned to her best friend and smiled a thanks.

"No problem, Cali, but you might want to pay attention now, he's going to start asking for your opinions."

The Director eyed California as he continued the briefing. "It's easy at that. Go in, captured him, then bring him here, this mission cannot, and should not, fail, I'm counting on y'all! Dismissed." With that he and the Counselor left the room, leaving everyone to themselves.

"So, Tex, where are we going?"

"To crash a party!"

California and Texas rounded the corner, guns raised and ready to fire upon anything that gets in their way. They continued going down the hallway, kicking down all the doors and sweeping the area. California and Texas went on either side of the last door. With a nod from Tex, California kicked down the door, letting Tex enter first sweeping the area with her SMG.

"What the fuck?" Tex shouted from inside the room.

California entered, gun raised, to find the room empty. Lowering her weapon, she looked at Tex with confusion and saw that she was looking at the huge window on the wall. The window had a clear view of the club: People dancing, lights, loud music playing. It also had a view of the other rooms there and one room caught California's attention. The room was just like the room they were in but it had someone in it. He was standing in front of the window staring at them in shock.

The Insurrectionist leader stared at the two Agents in shock.

_How the fuck did they find me? Did someone use an insecure radio or something? Fuck!_

He was too distracted to notice the man walk into the room. The man took the time to walk to a chair and slowly sit down. "Something wrong?" The man asked.

The insurrectionist leader turned to see a man sitting on the chair across the room. "How did you- Forget it. Who the fuck are you?" He said pointing his gun at the man.

The man remained sitting, not caring that he has a gun pointed at him, but answered, "My name is Shang Tsung and I would like to make a deal."

"What makes you think I would make a deal with you, I barely know you?"

"Well, it's either make a deal with me and I'll get you out of here or you can stay here and deal with your friends?" Shang Tsung said, jerking his head to the Freelancers.

California pointed her gun at him and was just about to fire, when she noticed he was talking. "Who the fuck is he talking to...us?"

"No, he wouldn't talk to the people trying to kill him, Cali!"

"Well there's nobody else in the fucking big ass room!"

"Hey, don't yell at me! I'm just stating my opinion!" Hissed Texas.

"You're right," California sighed looking down at the floor, "I should be yelling at that bitch, Carolina, for ordering us to go this way! She said he was in this room!"

Tex snapped her head towards California, "You know what," she said as she stopped in front of California, "You're probably right on that one."

"I know I am!"

"No, because usually she wouldn't partner you up with me...she does it on purpose because she knows you're my best friend."

"So?"

"She hates us, especially me! She told us to go this way, the wrong way, while she goes the right way. She wants all the credit, so the Director would be proud of her!" Tex ran out of the room, most likely heading for the room the leader's in.

"We're idiots, why didn't we think of this!"

California ran out of the room after Tex. They jumped down the stairs and pushed past the dancing crowd of people. Finally, they made their way to the other side of the room, they ran up the stairs, and into the room, only to find a grate on the floor opened. The two freelancers were about to jump, when they heard their names being called from behind them. Turning around, the Director stood in front of them.

"I've been looking all over for you two!"

"Director? You're not suppose to be here, it's dangerous, you could be killed!" California said, shocked at how he's here then at headquarters.

"Never mind that, Agent. I came here to give you this." He handed them a scroll, the paper was attached to a block of wood. He told them that there is going to be a tournament. The Tournament. "It's held once a generation. The best fighters in the world are invited. You win the tournament, you win their respect. They'll tell the whole world that you're the real deal."

"So how do we..." Tex started.

"There's a boat. First follow the leader, capture him and then head to that tournament!" He said pointing to the opened grate.

They turned to look t the grate, "How do we know..." But before they finished, he was already gone. The two freelancers jumped down into the sewer and searched for the Insurrectionist leader. They tracked him all the way to a harbor, where they saw many people standing there.

California kicked the manhole cover back into its place and used a storage container for cover. She examined the group. The leader was nowhere to be seen. It was also dark so she couldn't see much. Before she was about to say something to Tex, who was also scanning the group, out of the fog came a boat. A wooden boat. You know, the ones from the medieval times. The two watched as the group stared at the boat until finally boarding. California turned to Tex, "Should we go?"

"I don't know. Didn't the Director say something about a boat." She said. "Wait...look!"

They turned to see the Insurrectionist leader board the boat as well. He stopped to turn and look at them with a smirk and then disappeared aboard the boat.

"That's him!" California ran off towards him.

"Wait, Cali!" But Tex was only heard by deaf ears, California continued to run after him. She boarded and disappeared into the boat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys and girls! I just wanted to give a quick thanks to those of you who reviewed and sent me PMs about how awesome the first chapter was! Those encouraged me a lot so expect more chapters to be coming soon! Also, some of y'all have gave me cool ideas!**

** Sabere Commander, I love your idea but I would like to put that in another story I have in mind that I'm going to write later. I hope you don't mind... So I'm not ignoring you, don't be mad or upset, it's coming soon! **

**I also changed the rating because, well you know, there will most likely be fatalities to the people I hate so yeah... Alright enough of me talking, you guys probably don't care of what I have to say. On with chapter 2!**

California had searched the entire ship for the leader, and he was still nowhere to be found. She had run into some of the people on board, like some guy named Johnny Cage and some other guy named Shang Tsung. Only Cage was willing to help find the leader but most of the time he was a flirt and Shang Tsung seemed like he was trying to protect him. He had told her that this was his ship and that he has no memory of him boarding. This guy was so old it looked like he didn't have any memory at all. But with a glare, the Freelancer waited. Waited to arrive at this island Shang Tsung kept blabbering about. If it meant a way to capture the Innie Leader, then by all means, lead the way.

They soon arrived and California was determined to find him but someone stopped her.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to wonder off?"

_Who the hell does this guy think he is? Trying to stop me!_

"You need to prepare for tomorrow's tournament!" Shang Tsung replied.

"I don't give a shit about that stupid Tourn..." Then California remembered that the Director wanted them to participate. She sighed, "Fine, I'll participate in your fuckin' game, but my partner isn't here yet."

"Oh she'll be here soon," He said head held high. "But in the mean time you need rest," he raised his hands at her, "Before you mess everything up," He mumbled to himself. California opened her mouth to protest but this green energy surrounded her, turning her vision darker.

California opened her eyes but immediately shut them from the sudden bright light. She blinked a couple of times and looked towards the light. It was the sun, trying to blind her through the window. She got up and went over to closed the curtains.

California looked around.

_Where the fu-_

Then she remembered that Tex wasn't here yet. She tried her radio but it failed again.

"Fuck!" She shouted as she punched the bed beside her. It bounced at the impact. She yanked her helmet off and was about to chuck ut at the wall. But she stopped realizing that that was her only helmet. She magnetized it to the side of her leg, and headed out the room to look for Shang Tsung.

Going out the door, she bumped into someone. She opened her mouth to yell at him but immediately closed it when she looked up at the guy. This guy had white eyes. White eyes, no pupils. The whole eyeball was white.

"Out of my way!" He growled.

"Excuse me, you're the one who fuckin' bumped into me first!" He glared at her. She held her head higher. "I like your eyes, by the way!" She turned and walked away leaving him standing in the hallway.

Scorpion watched as she started walking away. He curled his hands into fists.

_Who does this impulsive girl think she is? I am Scorpion and she will not speak to me in a playful manner!_

He followed and caught up to her. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that?" She stopped and looked at him.

"California," she introduced herself, sticking out her hand, "And I don't think I am, I know I am."

He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up and against the wall behind her. Instead of screaming or fighting back like most people usually try to do, she giggled. "What's so funny?" He hissed.

"You're a little too close, don't you think?" He realized she was right. He let her go and backed up a little. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta leave." She poked his mask where his nose is suppose to be.

He grabbed her arm and growled, "Stop that."

She giggled and walked away. Scorpion was shocked, he had never met someone like this before. Usually whoever he'd run in to would be scared and would run away, but she didn't. Who the fuck was she and where did she come from! He wanted to know more about this California girl, even if he had to stalk her.

California walked away from him, swaying her hips as she did. She was terrified of him. He looked like he was going to smash her into a pulp. But luckily she knew how to hide her feelings and look confident. She even added a little bit of playing around for fun. And it was. California smiled as she replayed the scene in her head.

She finally reached a courtyard looking place filled with people, some sitting down with a throne in the back and some we're standing up listening to Shang Tsung who was standing in front of the throne. Next to him were these two Victoria Secret looking models. Literally, they wore nothing but colored strips of clothing that barely cover their feminine body. They were probably his body guards or came from royal blood.

"Cali!" A familiar voice called from behind her. She turned around to see Tex running to her. California lunged herself at Tex and hugged her.

"Where were you?"

"The Director told me how to get on this island from another way. It took forever, I just got here five minutes ago. So what are we doing?"

"Oh, Agent Texas, you're here already?" Said the voice of Shang Tsung, which made everyone quiet.

"Shang Tsung." Tex said making California look at her questioning on how she knows him.

"Since our final kombatant has arrived," he announced to everyone, "The Mortal Kombat Tournament shall begin!"

Everybody looked at one another, some with excitement and some with nervousness.

"Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung." He said pointing to himself. "In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition. Others were brought here by chance." He pointed to each. "You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This Tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate."

California looked to Tex, "Great..."

"If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge...me."

"Him?" California looked at Shang Tsung, "Sorry Mister, but I don't want to hurt you!"

Everybody there had their eyes on her.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Agent California." He sat in his throne, "Our first Kombatant will be, Ms. California!"

"You ready to kick some ass?" Tex asked.

California put on her helmet, "Hell yeah!" She walked up in front of everyone, "Who's the unfortunate person going against me?"

"Jade!"

Jade jumped and landed in front of California, "This'll be easy!"

"In your dreams!" California countered, "-Wait, not even in your dreams!"

Shang Tsung shouted, "Begin!"

California charged at Jade and threw a punch her way. Jade stepped back but was hit by another punch Cali threw. She stumbled back a little. But she recovered and attacked California with her metal staff. California dodged, ducked, and stepped back to avoid being jabbed by her staff. Jade jumped and went down to slam the staff onto California. But she dived out of the way just as Jade hit. When Jade stood, staff in hand, California spun and kicked it out of her hand.

"Kick her ass, Cali!" Tex cheered from the crowd.

Jade threw a boomerang. Cali tried to turn but the boomerang cut her stomach. The open area where only the zero suit protected. California didn't feel the pain as Adrenaline pumped through her. She ran up to Jade and threw out a series of punches and kick. Fist after fist, blow after blow. She spun and kicked Jade on the side of her head. Jade fell to the floor. She got up and green light outlined her figure. She went to kick Cali at an incredible speed. Jade kicked California on her stomach where she had the slice at. California cried out and she fell to the floor. She got up and glared at Jade but she had a helmet so no one could see her. Jade threw another Boomerang at her.

"Razorrang! Watch out!" Her AI told her.

California kicked it to the side, away from Jade. She then ran at Jade punched, kicked, then brought her head towards her knee. Jade fell to the floor.

Jade lied on the floor groaning in pain. Bruises covered her body. But California was no better, even with armor, California still felt the force of her staff hits. Her arms hurt like hell and her stomach too. She looked down to see the deep slice.

_How the fuck?_

But she covered it up and acted like she was fine. "You call that fighting, Jade?"

Shang Tsung stood up from his throne and clapped while smiling, but you could see the disappointment her gave toward Jade. "Excellent, Agent California, now...Finish Her!" The blue Victoria Secret model turned her head at Shang Tsung and said something. She was obviously angry at him for saying that. He put his hand up to silence her, which it did.

"'Finish her'?" California questioned. Shang Tsung motioned to Jade. California looked at her. She was clutching her head.

_"Do it!"_ Her AI ordered mentally.

California stared at Jade "As much as I would like to, you know for fucking up my armor, I will not!" She shouted to both Shang Tsung and her AI. Did they really mean kill her? Don't get her wrong, she kills people for a living and kinda enjoys it too, but to kill someone who was just following orders and has done nothing to her? She will not. No matter who's giving the order.

Shang Tsung frowned at her answer. Two people from the crowd came up and put each of Jade's arms around their necks and helped her away.

"Since you feel she was too easy," Shang Tsung said as he glared at her, "You're next opponent will be Reptile!"

**A/N: So, how was it? And yeah I ended right there, my brain feels like it wants to explode. And I'm pretty sure you guys don't want that Because then there wouldn't be any more chapter... Hehe right? Guys? Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed, see you next chapter,**

**Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alrighty, people, chapter three is up! Thanks again for your awesome reviews, I love them, you guys are so kind :)**

Reptile appeared on the roof above Shang Tsung's throne out of thin air. He jumped from the roof and landed in front of California. He growled and snarled at her.

"Fight!"

Reptile put his hands together in front of him and when he opened them, he had created a green, glowing, slimy ball. He threw the ball at California. It came at her with speed. California ran to the ball and jumped over it before it was about to hit her. But, Reptile was already waiting for her. He dashed passed her but as he did that, he also hit her with his elbow, making her stumble backwards. He then dashed back, hitting her on the back of her head this time. California stumbled forward. Reptile laced his fingers together, brought them above his head and slammed them down. California fell to the ground. Reptile backed away and gave her room to get up.

Grunting, California picked herself up. Reptile stood there waiting for her to recover so he could unleash another wave of hits. When she stood fully up now, he grabbed his mask. But before he could take it off, a dagger landed into his hand and slightly impaled his bottom jawbone. He shrieked in pain and slowly pulled the dagger out of his hand and jaw. Throwing it aside, he looked up to see California fist collide with his face. She hit him with her left, right, then left and finally elbowing him to the floor. She now stood over him. Reptile kicked his feet out sending her flying backwards. They both stood up. Reptile took off his mask and spit at her. His green saliva landed on her green visor, blinding her vision. She went to wipe it but stopped as she heard a sizzling sound.

_"Acid! Cali, throw off your helmet!" _Her AI, Omicron yelled.

California ripped her helmet off and turned it over. It had a huge hole in the visor. "Fuck, this was new too!" Enraged, California charged at Reptile, who still had his mask off. He spit another acid shot at her. California put her helmet in the way adding another hole to it. Tackling him, she gripped her helmet tighter and continuously hit him with it. "You. Fuckin'. Asshole!" She hit him with each syllable. He kicked her off with his feet and got up.

California fell to the floor, clutching her already wounded stomach. Reptile advanced towards her to make sure she didn't get back up. He stopped once he got to her, took off his mask, and shot a stream of acid. California rolled out of the way just in time as Reptile's acid landed and melted the spot she was just in. California got up and ran towards him, wanting to get him down before he tries that again. She punched his stomach and when he doubled over, brought his head down onto her knee. He fell to the floor unconscious.

California dusted herself off and looked towards Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung was annoyed. There was also someone new next to him. The man beside him was shirtless, wearing only black pants with black combat boots. But that wasn't what caught California's attention. What caught her attention was how pale he was...or was it paint? He was whiter than the color white itself, if that was even possible, he also had these red, weird looking tattoos throughout his body. He also had black surrounding his eyes that went over top of his bald head, making it look like he failed at the smokey eye effect. He was standing next to Shang Tsung starring at California with his head high.

"Something important has come up and it needs my attention," Shang Tsung said glancing at the man next to him, "The Tournament will continue at dawn tomorrow!" He then left with the man along with the other Victoria Secret model.

Tex walked up to California, "You were good!"

"I was injured, and I still beat him!"

Tex laughed, "Alright, don't get too cocky, let's go get you fixed up."

Tex started walking ahead of her. Before Cali was about to follow, she saw a flash of light. She quickly turned around to see fire and ash floating in the air by Shang Tsung's throne. California eyed that spot.

"What's wrong?"

She turned around to see Tex standing ahead of her. Cali looked back to the spot, the fire and ash had blown away, then started walking with Tex, "Nothing."

"I underestimated her..."

"It seems like you did. She has win against two of Outworld's warriors."

"I know!" Shang Tsung growled. He did not wish to talk to the sorcerer anymore.

"What will you do?"

"I'll send someone better next time...and if she wins past all of them, she still has to face me!"

"Shang Tsung, she is clearly not from around here, she and her friend could be the Elder God's champions sent here to spy on us. She could be listening to our conversation right now!" The man turned and brought up his hand, "Scorpion!"

Scorpion appeared with a flash of fire.

"Follow California, make sure she isn't going where she shouldn't be." He turned back to Shang Tsung to continue their conversation but was stopped by Scorpion.

"She is currently getting her wounds treated and knows of nothing."

Quan Chi turned back to Scorpion and narrowed his eyes at him, "How do you know that, you haven't left?"

Scorpion stayed silent for a moment. He held his head higher, "I'm one step ahead of you, sorcerer."

Quan Chi mentally noted to stay on top of him. "I still want you to keep an eye on her, you may leave us."

Scorpion nodded and flames engulfed him once again.

California walked to her room by herself. It was already dark and cold by the time she left Tex's room. Tex had gone to look for California's helmet saying that she'll meet up with her later. California insisted that he came along but Tex had told her that she needed to rest. Tex almost had to drag her to her room. California was fine with her leaving, she could take care of herself if something happened. But what could happen out here? Nobody was suppose to fight until the Tournament tomorrow so what could go wrong?

At that moment, California heard the sound of feet sliding on the rooftops. But when she looked up, there was nothing and it was quiet again. Someone was watching her. She could feel it...other than the stupid, cold, freezing wind blowing her hair around. She looked ahead of her, away from the roofs, and saw someone in front of her. The person was in the shadows, so it was hard to see, but she was able to tell it was a guy from the body shape. He started walking towards her. She eyed him suspiciously. He then stopped, right before the moonlight could hit him. Then the man was engulfed in flames and was gone. The only thing left was ash, fire and the smell of cigarettes.

California smirked, "Wuss.." She turned around only to come face to face with his white eyes. His face was inches away from her's. She took a step back and narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?" He stayed silent. "And I thought I made it clear not to get close to me!" Again silence. "Hello, is anybody ho-" she went to knock on his head but he grabbed and squeezed her hand. "-Ow! Dude, what the fuck!" She shouted as she yanked her hand away from his, rubbing it with the other.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"I was going to my room but now I don't think I'm goin' anywhere while you're here!" She shouted still rubbing her crushed hand.

"I'll walk you there.." He said grabbing her arm near her shoulder and dragging her with him. She, once again, yanked her arm away from his grasp.

"I can walk myself, you don't have to touch me! You're probably going to hurt me again!"

He crossed his arms, "That was nothing. I barely touched you." He said with a bored expression.

"You crushed my hand!" California shouted, "Dumbass!"

"It is not harmed." He crushed her hand.

"OW! You ass!" She glared at him. "What the fuck?"

"You waste my time! Let us go."

California scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You **will**-" He was interrupted.

"What's going on?" Came Tex's voice. California looked to her right to see Tex walking towards them.

Scorpion left California and began walking to Tex. "This is none of your concern, _leave!_" He hissed.

**A/N: There you go. Next chapter, Scorpion or Tex _might _get their ass kicked. So make sure you don't miss it! Thanks guys, I appreciate your reviews and PMs**

**Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Hey guys and girls— or men and women! I'm back with another chapter but before I go, I must say something first: I am so sorry I haven't been updating. It's just things have been stressing for me lately and I'm not in the mood to write :( Yesterday, I was going to update Buuut it was my Birthday. I had no time yesterday ****_at all. _****So sorry about that. Oh and there's a lot of talking in this chapter (I needed to cover up some things out before I get on with the good parts). That's all I have to say right at this moment so enough wasting time and let's continue the story! We left off when Tex stopped Scorpion from doing whatever he was going to do to her best friend, California.**

Tex stood her ground, "I'm not going anywhere."

Scorpion growled lowly, "You're just like your partner, stubborn."

"You want to know what you ar-" Tex venomously began but California ran up to her.

"Tex, I'd advise you to-"

Omega appeared in front of her. "She doesn't need your advise, California. She can make decisions by herself!"

California scoffed, "Right, decisions that you make her think!" She narrowed her eyes at him, "We all know you want to-"

Tex turned to her. "Cali, I got this, ok?" She then faced Scorpion and finished her sentence with "I can handle this." She charged at Scorpion, fists ready.

Scorpion lit his hand on fire. "You are an impulsive woman!" He said as he watched her. "You have no idea who I am."

California watched as Scorpion dodged every one of Tex's hits and countered them with his own. Tex was obviously losing. Her punches and invisibility were no match for what Scorpion had. California learned he could wield fire and he was using it to his advantage. Tex had nothing. She was getting burned, punched, and kicked around. Tex did get herself into this but it was also California's fault, she caught his attention, Tex was only trying to help (Even though Omega was telling her something else). California still had to help her, Tex was still her best friend.

Cali pulled out her magnum and aimed it at Scorpion. She calmly waited for the right moment, her partner kept getting in the way. Without hesitating, California took the shot when it was right.

The bulled pierced right where she wanted it to: His shoulder. Tex had backed away beside California and unholstered her own weapon, aiming it at Scorpion.

"That was your warning shot!" California stated. "Next time, it'll be a little higher!"

Scorpion merely glanced at his wound. And with two fingers, he began to dig into his wound. California winced and glanced at Tex in disbelief. Tex kept her eyes on him. Metal clinging to the floor snapped California back to him. The bullet lay there on the floor covered in his blood. Scorpion was looking at his blood covered fingers, eyes wide. He then shifted his possessed gaze at California and narrowed his eyes in anger. "You will pay for that!"

_Shit_

He began to walk toward her. "Stay where you are!" California shouted staying her ground. But he continued. Her heart began to pound. "I'm warning you!" His steps came closer and closer. California hesitated. But Tex didn't. She fired bursts from her SMG. Scorpion stumbled when the bursts hit him but shrugged it off and continued to California. California began to fire shots at him but he kept coming. She kept firing but then came the sound every soldier dreads to hear in combat...

Click. Click. Click.

Scorpion hit the gun out of her hand and grabbed her throat. "You're finished!" With the other hand, he unholstered one of his swords. But then, the unusual happened. He was surrounded by flames, that didn't hurt California, and was gone.

California stood there for a couple of seconds and then felt her throat, his hand was gone. She fell to her knees and began hyperventilating. Tex immediately rushed over to her side. "What happened?" She asked.

California kept her eyes on the ground and in between breaths, she answered, "My life flashed before my eyes.."

Tex rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean that! I meant what happened with him?"

California regained her normal composure and shrugged, "I don't know. Let's just go, I need a break."

~~~ Shang Tsung's Throne Room ~~~

The flames disappeared and revealed an annoyed looking necromancer. His arms were crossed and he was staring at Scorpion with a frown.

Scorpion crossed his arms and regained his bored expression. "Do you need something? He asked. Sarcasm filling his voice.

"I thought I told you to watch her, not try and kill her." He, surprisingly, calmly said.

"She and her partner aggravated me."

Quan Chi rolled his eyes. "Who doesn't." He muttered. Scorpion began to growl. "And that is not an excuse to disobey ord-"

Scorpion scoffed. "It's a reasonable excuse!"

"Silence!" Quan Chi yelled. "Just keep an eye on her." He said turning around and walking away. "They will be taken care of soon enough!" He said dismissing Scorpion with a wave of his hand.

~~~ Garden ~~~

California landed on her back. "I don't wanna train anymore, Tex!"

"Why not?" Tex had a hand on her hip.

"Because we've been training since _five_ in the morning!"

"So?"

"_So_," California answered getting up off the floor, "I need a break! Hey, do you wanna go and find the Innie leader?"

"Oh shit, I forgot about him!"

"Come on!"

"Wait, we can't go." California gave a confused look, "You don't have your helmet. I couldn't find it yesterday, it wasn't where you threw it! You know, you can't use your enhancement without your helmet, right?"

California sighed. "Yeah. It probably melted from the acid. Oh, speaking of acid! Did you see that guy?"

"Yeah, he reminded me of a lizard!"

"Maybe that's why his name is Reptile!" California gasped, "It all makes sense now!"

Tex let out a laugh, "Ok ok, how 'bout we go and get something to eat?"

They walked towards the Dining Hall arguing over if Reptile is actually a reptile or not. They agreed that the one that loses has to owe the other a favor. When they walked in, all the Kombatants were already there. The two freelancers grabbed their food and sat down at an empty table.

"No he's not!"

"Tex, you weren't the one that was getting shot by fucking _acid_!"

"What are you ladies arguing about?" They turned to see the one and only flirt, Johnny Cage.

California smiled, "Hey Cage." She slid over to let him sit next to them. "We're arguing on wether or not Reptile is actually a reptile." Many more kombatants began to fill the table. "Tex here says that he's not because nobody can really spit acid. That it's not 'it's not physically possible.' And I say he is because I'm the one that lost a helmet because of said acid!"

"Oh... um... I kinda... well sorta..." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Go with your friend... nobody can really spit acid without special effects."

"Ha!" Tex shouted, "Told you!"

"What the fuck!" California shouted. "Man, you guys are stupid!"

"Actually," A new voice spoke up this time, he had pupil-less eyes like scorpion, but his didn't seem evil. Unless that was only because of the straw hat he wore. "Reptile is Saurian, he was born with that acid." He finished his point. "_You_ are the one that is correct, Agent California."

"Fuck yeah!" She turned to Tex, "Hehe, now you owe me."

While the two agents discussed the bet, Lui Kang faced Raiden. "Lord Raiden, are these the two you said that will change everything?"

"Yes," Raiden confirmed as he looked to his friend. "That is correct."

"But look at them, all they do is mess around!" He hissed quietly so the two won't hear.

"May I remind you, Lui Kang, that one of them has already eliminated two of Outworld's best warriors."

"Yes, I know, but-"

"Why are we all whispering?" They turned to see California smiling and her partner crossing her armored arms. "And what's an Outworld?"

Lui Kang glanced at Raiden with an I-told-you-so look. Raiden sighed, "Outworld is a large realm composed of other realms. It's current ruler is Shao Kahn, he conquers other realms to add to his to make it larger and stronger. The more realms added, the stronger it becomes."

"Ooh," California said processing the information, "So, he wants to conquer _our_ world now?"

"Yes, and for him to do that he must win ten consecutive Tournaments," Raiden added, "He has already won nine, this is the tenth."

"Shit, why didn't we know about this earlier?" Tex shouted.

"You two are from a different Dimension..."

"What do you mean?"

Raiden explained to them who the Elder Gods were and how he asked them to help him find a way to win.

"Wait a second. Elder Gods?" California asked. "There are no 'Elder Gods' there's only one—"

"Different Dimension, remember?" Johnny piped in.

"Yes, the Elder Gods control all here. But since you are from a different dimension, you most likely have a different God." Raiden stated.

"Oh yeah, right, right.."

"The Elder Gods sent you two to help us win the Tournament!" Raiden continued.

California and Tex glanced at each other. Tex sighed, "Why us though? Why not the Master Chief?"

"Maybe it's because we're better than him!" California hated the Spartan, felt he was getting to famous and conceited. Newspapers everywhere she went would say "Master Chief saved us from Annihilation!", "The Master Chief, yet again, saved us!" or "We're saved, all thanks to The Master Chief!" California hated it! She wanted to step all over those newspapers and posters. Nobody cared about the others who died helping him. How they sacrificed their lives for him to pass an area! Nobody knows what Project Freelancers is and what they do for people, they get rid of the Insurrectionists!

As if Tex was reading her mind, she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, we're better than him," she turned back to Raiden, "We're with you, Raiden!"

~~~ Courtyard ~~~

Everyone had gathered in the Courtyard again to continue the Tournament. Shang Tsung was sitting at his throne with the two models and the pale guy standing next to him. The green woman California fought seem unharmed by the match— she was standing tall with pride.

"Kombatants!" Shang Tsung began, "The next match will begin!"

Scorpion appeared with flames in front of everyone.

"Scorpion! Specter of the Netherrealm! Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi!" He said glancing at the sorcerer next to him. "Who among you is worthy of this challenge?"

Scorpion scanned everyone. He stopped when he saw California, but then continued a few seconds later, "Where is the Lin Kuei Sub Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his head!"

Raiden walked away from the group only to speak with someone else. The person shook his head and responded to him. All California heard from the man was, "Watch and see." He left Raiden's side and walked in front of Scorpion, throwing off his cover as he did so. He had a weird looking hat, the edges shined in the sun. But as California looked closely, she noticed that the edge of the hat was a blade. Weird!

"Kung Lao?" She heard from the guy next to her.

"Never mind the Lin Kuei, now you face a Shaolin!" Kung Lao said getting into a fighting stance.

"You will regret your impulsiveness!" Scorpion, too, got into his fighting stance.

"Fight!" Shang Tsung shouted.

Kung Lao took off his hat and threw it like a frisbee at Scorpion. Scorpion teleported right as it was about to hit him. He came behind Kung Lao and punched his back. Kung Lao seemed unaffected by the hit and spun in a full circle, hat slicing anything that came near him. Scorpion jumped back. When Kung Lao stopped, Scorpion ran at him and punched with his right twice and then spun around in a roundhouse kick and kicked him. Kung Lao went flying back. But he then teleported behind Scorpion and slammed his fists on his head. Scorpion fell to the floor, Kung Lao now far from him. Kung Lao teleported again but Scorpion tripped him when he appeared. He then kicked Kung Lao across the floor. Kung Lao got up but Scorpion's kunai jammed itself into his chest. Scorpion aggressively pulled on the chain while saying, **"GET OVER HERE!"** Kung Lao went flying across the courtyard to Scorpion. When he reached him, Scorpion kicked him with his right leg, right again, and then kicked him back with his left. Kung Lao fell on his back as Scorpion straightened himself.

"You are not yet a warrior!"

Kung Lao lay on the hard floor. He tried to get up but was too injured to. Lui Kang ran over to help him along with Raiden.

"Listen when your elders speak," Raiden scolded, "You could not win this fight!" They brought him back as Scorpion turned to face Shang Tsung.

"I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung!" Scorpion said with his fist raised, "I demand Sub Zero!"

"You will demand nothing!" Shang Tsung told him as he called up another challenger, "Nightwolf!"

Nightwolf walk over to Scorpion, "Your aggression has been misplaced."

Scorpion narrowed his eyes, "What do you know of my pa-"

"You're not the only one whose people have been victimized." He walk over to where he's suppose to be, in front of Scorpion, "I have found new purpose in serving the spirits." He faced Scorpion and got into a fighting stance, "I do not cling to the past."

"You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind!" Scorpion pointed to himself, "I will honor the memory of my fallen!" He went into his fighting stance.

Scorpion threw out his kunai but right when it was about to hit Nightwolf, green light surrounded him and reflected it. Nightwolf pulled out a green, energy based bow and shot a green arrow. It hit Scorpion in his shoulder and disappeared right after. Scorpion, not caring about the pain, charge at Nightwolf and blocked most of the hits Nightwolf sent at him. He punched Nightwolf twice and then kicked him. He walked to him and did the same but pulled out one of his swords instead of a kick. Scorpion slashed at his arm. Nightwolf winced as he jumped away from him and brought up his hands over his head. Dark storm clouds appeared in the once blue sky. Scorpion looked up but then snapped back to Nightwolf. Nightwolf still had his hands in the air. He brought them down toward Scorpion. When he brought them down, lightning followed. Scorpion screamed and fell to his knees as the electricity surrounded him. The lightning stopped, leaving Scorpion still on his hands and knees. Growling, he slowly stood back up. Scorpion brought up a fire wall and jumped into it. He appeared behind Nightwolf and uppercutted him. Scorpion set his fist a flame and went to punch him. But, Nightwolf blocked it and punched. Scorpion avoided it, grabbed his wrist, and brought him elbow down onto his arm. A snapped echoed in the courtyard. Nightwolf screamed as he held his arm. Scorpion then took a few steps back and teleported behind him and punched Nightwolf in his gut. Nightwolf doubled over but Scorpion wasn't finished, he then punched his head. Another crack could be heard throughout the room. Nightwolf fell to the floor holding onto his head this time. Scorpion walked over to him and stomped on his chest. More snaps were heard. Scorpion jumped off him and looked him over. When he was satisfied with his work, he relaxed.

"The spirits have forsaken you, Shaman!"

"An impressive start!" Shang Tsung complemented.

But Scorpion did not take it as a compliment. He set his fist ablaze and growled, "You waste my time, sorcerer!" Shang Tsung narrowed his eyes.

Quan Chi raised his hand, "Restraint, Scorpion!"

Scorpion let out a frustrated sigh as he lowered and extinguished the fire on his fist.

"You will fight Sub Zero soon enough." Shang Tsung said getting up and leaving along with Quan Chi.

~~~ Shang Tsung's Throne Room ~~~

"Wait, what?" California raised an eyebrow.

Cage chuckled. "I am an actor." He repeated.

"And you're participating in a death tournament how?" Tex asked what California was thinking.

"My director—but I had _no idea_ it was a death tournament!" He crossed his arms. "How did _you_ ladies get here?"

"_Our Director_." The two said in unison.

"Wait, you guys are actresses?!" He seemed excited. "Who's your agent? I must have you two for my new movie—"

California put her hands out in front of her. "No, you don't understand—" She snapped her head to the other side of the room. Three men had began to argue, one was Scorpion.

_Seriously? More fighting!_

"Your inferior clan is dead," The yellow one stated. "Soon you will join them!"

Scorpion narrowed his eyes at him. "My clan may walk the Earth once more." Then, as if the yellow one wanted to die, he shoved Scorpion away.

"A challenge!" Shang Tsung's voice said out loud. "Scorpion—" he began but was interrupted.

"Geez!" California ran to stand in between the, now, four men, "What is it with you guys and fighting?"

"Tell the stupid woman to mind her own business, Tsung!" Shouted Yellow. "The Lin Kuei is not to be messed with."

_Big mistake_

"Shut the fuck up, lemon, before I shut you up!" California glared.

He stared at her in disbelief as the red one decided to speak up, "We don't want to hurt you, princess!"

California had lunged herself at Sektor but was stopped by Texas. "Don't, Cali." She whispered.

California furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not, this _fool_ thinks I cannot defend myself!" She motioned to Sektor. "They want to dance, then so be it!"

Shang Tsung cleared his throat. "A new challenger! California and Scorpion versus Cyrax and Sektor!" Everyone moved to make room for the four fighters.

Scorpion snapped his head to face California. "You take Cyrax and I'll take Sektor." He growled. "As much as we hate each other, we must work together!"

"What the fuck? Since when did I start listening to _your_ orders?"

"You take Cyrax," he repeated. He most likely felt she was going to kill Sektor if she got the chance. He faced Sektor as she faced Cyrax. The other two were already in fighting stances. Scorpion raised his fists.

"Fight!"

Scorpion released his kunai. Sektor let out a cry as it landed in his shoulder. **"GET OVER HERE!"** Scorpion yelled as he yanked on the chain.

"Sure, break my eardrums, I'm ok with it!" He heard California sarcastically say.

Ignoring her, Scorpion focused as Sektor went flying towards him. Scorpion curled his hand into a fist and, when Sektor was near him, he brought his fist upward in an uppercut. He continued punching him, keeping Sektor in the air. He stopped and Sektor came falling downward. Scorpion kicked Sektor in the stomach sending him flying back. Scorpion then teleported behind him and punched him in the back of the head. He landed on the floor, face first.

"YOU AND YOUR FUCKIN' NETS!"

Scorpion snapped his head to his right and saw California break out of one of Cyrax's green energy nets. She then grabbed a rod from the side of her thigh and with one swift movement, energy shaped the rod into a blade. California faced a, now frightened looking, Cyrax, "Throw one again, I fucking _DARE_ you!" Cyrax grinned devilishly as he pointed his arm at her and shot another net. California growled and swung her sword around, cutting the energy net as if it were butter. She then started chasing him. They ran around in circles, with Cyrax scared shitless of the blade. Scorpion suddenly was punched to the ground. Looking up, he saw Sektor's arm extended. Scorpion stood up and faced Sektor. Sektor then vanished in a storm of green pixels around him. Scorpion looked around but Sektor was nowhere to be seen. Then those same green pixels appeared underneath him. Scorpion looked down at the glowing squares as Sektor jumped out from them and uppercutted him. Scorpion was now in the air. Sektor threw a series of punches that landed and kept him in the air. Now it was _Scorpion's_ turn to get punched, face first, into the floor.

Sektor stood over him, "How do you expect to beat Sub Zero when you can't even beat _me_?"

Scorpion kicked his feet out from under him and launched out his fist as Sektor came falling over him. Scorpion stood up. He turned Sektor over on his back with his foot and stepped on his chest, "Shouldn't you already know, never let your guard down in front of the enemy?" Scorpion's fist was slowly surrounded by flames. He pulled it back, "I will have my revenge but I will not kill Sub Zero!" He said as he walked away from Sektor, showing Shang Tsung he was finished. Raiden nodded to him. Scorpion faced California, she was standing over a beaten up Cyrax, he had stab wounds and daggers stuck all around him. She also had several slices from his buzz saw.

Scorpion didn't noticed that the doors had opened and someone stood there, watching. "Will not? Or _cannot_?" The oh-so-familiar deep voice stated.

**A/N: I feel that chapter was longer than I wanted it to be. Also, I'm sorry if the fight scenes were horrible. I feel like I rushed through them but let me know how you guys think. I'll probably redo them if y'all don't like them. But if you do like them, then I won't do anything (Duh, CherrySoda11, why would you, they're telling you it's perfection. Stupid.). Once again, I really appreciate you guys' PMs and reviews, they make my day and they also tell me that I'm doing a great job. Luv them! Some of you guys have given me great ideas, I'm not going to name those people (unless they give me permission). I don't know I'm not gonna judge why you guys wouldn't want me to give you credit so I'll just leave it at that. But for those of you who have given me ideas, be on the look out because I might use them. Hehe. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I'll see you guys next chapter! **

**Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! This update wasn't that long like the other one, right? I needed a little break from this story because of the last chapter. That chapter killed my brain. Too many fights in one chapter. Buuut I'm back and I hope you guys like it! We left off where california and Scorpion just finished a fight against Cyrax and Sektor and now someone (I'm pretty sure you guys know who it is from the game) has caught Scorpion's attention. Enjoy!**

* * *

Scorpion snapped his head and faced the murderer of his family and clan. **"You!"** He growled and stormed over to him, "The Shirai Ryu are dead!" They now stood in front of each other, "You will suffer as they did!"

"To _hell_ with your clan!"

"No," Scorpion shook his head, "To hell with _you_!" Fire surrounded Scorpion, as well as in his eyes, as he grabbed ahold of Sub Zero and teleported away.

California watched as the two teleported away. "So that's Sub Zero, not bad but I thought he was going to be badass." Tex nodded in agreement.

"He _is_ a skilled assassin, Agent California." Raiden stated.

"Didn't look like it."

"He's better than _you_ are!" California whipped around to see Cyrax getting up.

"If he's in your clan, Cyrax, then he must fuckin' suck. I beat you, what's so special about him?" She said crossing her arms.

He chuckled, "Oh you'll see soon enough."

California acted as if she was going to activate her energy sword, but Cyrax brought up his arm as if he was going to shoot his stupid net. California rolled her eyes and turned back to look at the spot Scorpion and Sub Zero were once before, "Where'd they go?"

Cyrax went and stood next to her, "Anywhere Scorpion pleases."

California eyed Cyrax. She could tell he had an obsession with the color yellow, it was all over his clothes. Surprisingly, his energy net wasn't yellow. He also had these clear spheres that contained yellow liquid. Yeah, definitely obsessed.

"What's up with you and that stupid color?" California let out, trying to act serious.

"What's with _you_ and _your_ childish colors!"

She scoffed. "I'll have you know that black and green are not childish colors! Yellow, on the other hand, is the color of a lemon, lemon!" California let out her laugh she'd been trying to hold. "Ha lemon!" She continued to giggle at her own words.

Cyrax glared. "I'm going to be the mature one and ignore you."

Before California had time to retort, a flash of light caused them to turn around. Scorpion stood there, in the middle of the room, looking at the floor in what seemed to be sadness. He pulled his hand out from behind him and showed everyone what he did. There, in his hand, was a skull attached to the spine, most likely Sub Zero's. He opened his hand and it fell to the floor. Shattering to pieces as it hit. Scorpion looked back up to everyone, let out a scream of victory and teleported away.

California stared as Cyrax left her side and walked to the shattered skull. "Scorpion will pay for this," was all she heard from Cyrax before she left with Tex.

California and Tex were heading towards their rooms when fire came in front of them. There, where the fire once was, stood Scorpion. He was holding something in his hands. "Another skull?" California said eyeing him as he walk over to Tex.

"The helmet you were looking for... And Shang Tsung wants us to be in the courtyard in an hour..." He muttered. When she took it, fire again surrounded him and he was gone.

California remained silent as Tex handed the helmet over. "What was that?"

"A peace offering?"

"Nah, it's Scorpion we're talking about!"

Tex sighed, "You're right." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Cali, we have this Tournament the Director wanted us to do! It's impossible to go searching for the Innie leader, it takes up most of our time." Tex paused. "How about we go look for him after this round?"

California looked down at her helmet, "Yeah, I need my helmet fixed..."

"Well, you're lucky your best friend here knows how to fix things!" Tex said with her head held high.

California looked at her in disbelief. "It's seriously damaged, you'll never get it back to normal."

"Never say never!" Tex stated walking away.

California followed. "Tex, if you really care about our friendship, _Never_ say that again." Tex let out a laugh.

They soon entered Tex's room. Tex pulled out all the equipment she needed and got to work fixing California's helmet the best she could. California watched her, wondering where she carries the equipment. After some time, she grew bored. "Hey, Tex, can I borrow your helmet?"

Without hesitation, Tex took it off and slid it across the desk to California, "Sure." She continued her work.

California grabbed her helmet and put it on. "Thanks, I'll be right back!" She started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tex asked as she turned to California.

"I'm going to radio the Director."

Tex looked back at the helmet, "Good luck, I tried already."

~~~ The Pit ~~~

California stood still holding her finger to the helmet on her head. "Mother of Invention, this is Agent California, come in."

_Static_.

"Come in, Mother of Invention!"

_Static._

"Fuckin' answer me!" She shouted.

"They're not going to answer, mate."

California spun around to see a man standing there. What caught her attention was his red eye. One eye was robotic, surrounded by a metal plating. "Who the fuck are you?"

_And what's up with everyone's eyes here?!_

"I'm the person that's gonna stop you from winning!" He said with a thick Australian his eye started glowing a bright red. That only meant one thing.

_Shit_

California jumped out of the way of the beam, rolling as she did so. She landed on her knee.

_Spartan Lasers in your eyes now?! Damn, that's amazing!_

"I know you're trying to kill me but _that_ was awesome!" She said turning to him. He was already coming at her with a butterfly knife in each hand.

"Shit! Omicron, make sure it doesn't fail on me!"

California's enhancement powered. She faced her palms at his legs and pushed. His legs came out from under him, making him trip. He cried in pain as he fell on one of his blades. He got up slowly and grunted as he pulled the knife out of his stomach. Growling, he charged at her. Tackling her as he did so. He threw his fist. Right, left, right. He then tore off her helmet. "You won't be needing this, missy!" She kicked him away and pulled out her magnum.

"This is one strange ass place!" She said to herself as she aimed at him.

He threw her helmet to the side and charged again. Jumping in the air, he curled himself into a ball, and propelled himself at her. Confused, California was sent back as he crashed into her.

As she fell, her head slammed into the ground. The impact left her dizzy. Her vision became blurry. She blinked a couple of times. Her head was pounding! She reached up and touched the back of her head. Blood. She then heard his footsteps. She looked up to see him already on top of her. He pinned her arms above her head. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he held her still.

With his other hand, he pulled out one of his butterfly knives. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Some people don't want ya winning in the Tournament," He forced the knife into her stomach, enjoying every scream of agony she let out. "So, they called me to take care of ya," He twisted the knife. She screamed even louder this time. He placed his hand over her mouth. "Shh, don't scream, you'll only make it worse."

Suddenly, he was thrown off of her. Someone new was standing above her. "Scorpion?" Scorpion slowly unsheathed one of his swords. California went to reach for her dropped magnum but he kicked it away.

"I believe I told you to stay away, Kano," Scorpion growled.

"Sorry, Scorp, but I'm getting paid really good for this one," the Australian said getting into a fighting stance.

Scorpion faced California. She was holding onto her wounded stomach.

"Cali!" Came Tex's voice. Scorpion faced her. Blood was streaming down her face. She was in a fight as well. "You asshole!" Tex yelled. She pulled out her magnum and aimed it at him.

Scorpion put his hand out in front of him. "No, you are mistaken, I did not do this! It was..." He spun around only to find Kano gone. "He's gone." He face her again.

"You did this! You're just trying to cover it up! I should bea—"

"Listen, woman!" He shouted, shutting her up. "Do not accuse me of anything! If _I_ killed her, I would _personally_ deliver her head to you!" Tex narrowed her eyes at him. "Now, she is in need of attention, you must seek the healers." She holstered her weapon and ran over to CalIfornia, who was passed out. She faced him. "Thanks, now where are they?"

_Must be nice having someone who cares for you..._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, for those of you who want a Scorpion and Tex relationship, you will see more Scorpion. I love that idea and I'm feeling I can do that. Idk we'll see. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this small chapter! I promise I won't take that long to update. Well I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**Toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cannot Participate

**A/N: Chapter 6 is up! Yay! Ok, first I would like to say I do have an excuse this time— I know, you're probably thinking "Ugh, CherrySoda11! Excuses are like assholes, everyone has them!" But hear me out for a second! I was done with this chapter like a week ago— don't say anything just listen! Buut I was working on the next chapter because I wanted to so something that I thought was fun. So at the end of this chapter, I'm going to give y'all a little something just for being amazing with y'all's PMs and Reviews! Ok I'll see you guys at the end!**

* * *

Tex slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Beds filled the room and on said beds lay people with red, bloody bandages. Some were moaning and groaning from the pain they were currently experiencing and some were in, most likely, comas.

Tex rubbed her face and thought. Thought about what happened yesterday.

_"Thanks but," Tex picked up her best friend, carrying her bridal style. "This doesn't change anything, you're still on the opposite side." _

_He rolled his eyes—well what seemed to be a roll—she couldn't tell, he had no pupils. "Believe what you will, woman, I will not waste my time." _

_She scoffed, "Fine!" Tex began to walk away while muttering, "Asshole. You're a waste of _my_ time."_

_"You will never find them, your comrade will bleed before you do." Tex looked down at her best friend. She was losing blood from the opening on her stomach rapidly and Tex had nothing to cover it. She had two options: Run and look all over California's room for her mini medkit or listen to Scorpion. She glanced back at him. He had his arms crossed with a 'What's it going to be' look on his face. _

_"And what do you want me to do, Scorpion? Get on my hands and knees and beg?" He was silent. "That's what I thought." _

_He pushed past her. "Follow me." He growled._

Suddenly, there was rustling outside her window. Texas quickly sat up, ignoring the drowsiness in her head and aimed an SMG. "Show yourself!" Scorpion hopped in through the window. "Oh, it's just you." Tex said lowering her gun. She placed a hand on her head and shut her eyes. "I don't have time for your bullshit."

He scoffed. "I was going to tell you about your enemy, the one you came with."

She faced him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why are you helping me?"

Before he could answer, three gunshots filled the room. Tex faced the shooter with wide eyes. California. She was sitting up with her magnum pointed at Scorpion. Texas whipped back to face Scorpion. Three holes in his chest. Scorpion growled and teleported away with flames.

"You better run!" California yelled. She then faced Tex, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

The doors flew open and the Earthrealmers ran in. "Are you ladies ok?" Came Cage's voice. He was covered in bruises.

The two Freelancers glanced at each other. "We're... Fine." Tex said while looking at him. "But we should be asking _you_ that."

Raiden spoke, "Johnny Cage was eliminate in the Tournament by Cyrax."

Cali's eyes widened, "_Cyrax_ beat you?! How?!

"I was already injured by Baraka, that bladed guy!" Cage said.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"You two cannot participate." Raiden said souring the mood.

"What?!" The two freelancers said in unison.

Sonya stepped in. "You two are too injured, it wouldn't be fair. It's a way to let you guys rest."

Liu Kang spoke. "I am the only one left. The next match begins now. There is no time to waste." He said leaving.

They all gathered into Shang Tsung's Throne Room to continue the Tournament. Everyone stood around chit-chatting with each other waiting for Shang Tsung to speak. Then the doors opened. Everyone turned to see some of the guards leading this one person. He dressed as a mummy, from what Tex could see, but yet there was something eerie about him. Other than his outfit. But Tex couldn't figure out what.

"Kombatants!" Shang Tsung announced, "I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn!"

_Creation?_

Shang Tsung continued, "He is many warriors, their souls fused into one being!"

The man went and stood in front of Shang Tsung facing the group. The guards left his side. "Behold... Ermac!" Ermac swirled his arms around as green light emerged around him. That green light turned into souls that floated, screeching and whispering.

Tex's eyes had widened when she saw all of them. _That_ was the eerie feeling. Someone from the crowd seemed excited about it. She turned her head to see a man with a red eye nodding at Ermac with a smirk. Tex rolled her eyes and turned back to Ermac.

With one final soul shriek, Ermac stood still, green energy swaying in his palms, holding his head high.

"Be wary, Liu Kang," Raiden told him, "He is unlike anything you have fought before." Liu Kang gave him a nod.

"Liu Kang! You are the sole Earthrealm warrior to progress to this final stage in the Tournament!"

Liu Kang walked in front of Ermac and got into his fighting position, "I am ready!"

"We are many. You are one. We will destroy you!" Ermac said as he also got into his position.

Liu Kang charged at Ermac. But when he was about to punch him, Ermac grabbed him with some telekinetic force. He flicked his hand forward and Liu Kang went flying back. Liu Kang landed on his back. He stood up and a thin layer of fire surrounded him. Ermac surrounded himself with his green energy and teleported behind him, throwing a punch at his head. But right when his fist connected with Liu Kang, Liu Kang suddenly teleported behind Ermac with his small fire and slammed his fist into his back. Ermac dropped to his knees and then to the floor. Liu Kang let out a small chuckle. "Everyone falls for a parry."

Ermac growled and got up from the floor and faced him. "You will pay for that!" He said as he throws an energy ball at him. Liu Kang jumped over the ball and charged at him with his fists raised. He stops when he realized that Ermac wants him to get close. Liu Kang threw out a fire ball which gets Ermac to teleport behind him. Liu Kang launches himself in the air and starts bicycle kicking Ermac in the face. While in the air, He does one final kick to Ermac's face causing him to fall to the floor. Ermac grunts as he tries to stand up. Liu Kang used this opportunity to perform a cartwheel kick, kicking Ermac on the head. He then uppercuts his jaw, causing a couple of cracks to be heard. Ermac is sent flying upward. When he comes falling down, Lui Kang lifts his left leg up, colliding it with Ermac's jaw once again. Loud cracks are heard again. Ermac falls to the floor as Liu Kang backs away from him. Everyone watched Ermac to see if he'll get up. But he just lay there unconscious.

Liu Kang relaxed, "Earthrealm will not fall into your master's hand!" Raiden, along with everyone else, went over to Liu Kang and started giving him complements.

"Yeah, keep it up and we'll win in no time!" Smiled Tex.

Liu Kang smiled at all of them, "Hopefully."

"I bet you could win this thing with no problems!" Said Johnny.

"Thank you, guys. I appreciate your support and encouragements!" They all said they're compliments and piled out of the room, heading their separate ways.

California followed Tex. Tex stopped when they were outside and looked around. Things were quiet. Too quiet.

"So, Tex," California began. "What do—"

"Wait," Tex interrupted. Something had caught her attention. She could hear the Innie leader. "Do you hear that?" California listened.

"I do. He sounds—"

"Close, I know."

California sighed and faced Tex. "Can you stop—"

"Interrupting you?" Tex said with a huge smile.

California glared. "Yes," she hissed. "And stop finishing—"

"Your sentences!" Tex laughed.

"YOU FUCKIN'—"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop!" Then, an agonizing scream filled the air. The two agents glanced at each other and nodded.

~~~Moments Later~~~~

"Will you quit!" The Innie Leader hissed. "We're going to catch attention!"

"Oh, quit being such a girl," The Australian said, "I'm just having a bit of fun while we wait!"

The Innie Leader watched as Kano hovered over the poor monk. He was just walking by when Kano decided to become blood thirsty. Kano took out a knife.

"Watch." Kano told him. "This is my specialty." The Innie went over and stood beside him. Kano took his butterfly knives and sliced the man's throat as slow as possible. After, he pulled the man's tongue out and began to tie it around the throat. "I call it 'The Necktie'."

The Innie Leader was disgusted. "You know, that's fucked up. Why didn't you just give him a normal death. Not a sick one."

"What are ya trying to say, mate?" Kano asked getting up, rubbing the blood on his hands with his clothes.

The two freelancers watched from the rooftop as the two men began arguing.

"I'm just saying, your world is completely different from mine!" He began. "Yeah, some people enjoy that shit but not everybody like here!"

"Well, you're here now. So get used to it." Kano sat down. "How'd you get 'ere anyway?"

"I don't know exactly. I was running through the sewers and... This happened."

Kano processed what he was told. "The sewers were a portal, mate. Shang Tsung told you to go through 'em?" He nodded. "Yup, portal."

The Innie Leader thought about it. "Wait, this portal, is it a one-way or a Two-way?"

"All portals are Two-ways. Why? Whatcha thinking?"

The two freelancers glanced at each other. Predicting what the Innie Leader was thinking. "Shit," they both whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so onto the surprise! Also, before you go, have y'all noticed I named the chapter?! What?! I know right! I completely forgot about that...**

* * *

"Damn!" The Director slammed his fist on the Holotable. The Agents glanced at one another. "You all should learn something from this! Dismissed!"

The five Freelancers quickly left the room. Leaving the Counselor with the Director. "If I may, Director—"

"They're going back." The Director told him. The Counselor's silence allowed the Director to continue. "I've spent too much time and money on this program. Especially Texas. I will not have someone ruin it." He faced the Counselor. "I want them planetside _Today_."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, you're welcome guys! I know it's a small piece but I couldn't give you guys the whole chapter, I want y'all to be left at a cliffhanger. So? I hope y'all enjoyed Chapter 6: Cannot Participate and the little surprise! You guys are amazing! I'm open for ideas and stuff, so don't be afraid to PM me. As always, I appreciate your PMs and reviews, they show me I'm doing a good job or help me know what I have to do to make my story amazing! Thanks guys, I'll see you next chapter!**

**Toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7: Backup

**A/N: Hey, guy and girls! I'm back! Yay! Ok, so, I wanted to take a small break from this story for a bit because my brain was killing me. Also, I had no idea what to write for this chapter. Ok so let me explain. I did write some but it didn't sound good to me so I had to delete, rewrite, delete again, etc. It was horrible. That's what I was doing this whole time. I couldn't get it right so I took a break. But now I'm good! It's good too! I hope. So I apologize for being so late but ugh this stresses me out sometimes. This story takes a lot out of me. I hope you guys know that and I hope y'all can forgive me :) **

**Anyway, enough of me and on to the newest chapter called: Backup**

**Oh wait! I also got to tell you guys something! You know what, I'll just tell y'all at the end.**

* * *

"The Agents have arrived, Director." The Counselor announced.

"Good. Bring them in," The Director said calmly, despite the amount of anger he had at the moment.

Moments later, Agents Carolina, New York, South Dakota, North Dakota, and Maine entered the room, uneasy about their upcoming debriefing. The five Agents stood at attention in front of the Holotable.

The Director turned around and faced them. Letting the silence continue for a few seconds. He cleared his throat, "What did you find?"

Agent Carolina stepped forward. "There were no traces of either of them, sir. It's like they just vanished."

Silence.

Finally, the Director spoke. "Tell me again, Agent Carolina, what _exactly_ happened on that mission three days ago. Unlike the last time, I want_ every little detail._"

"Yes, sir." She glanced at everyone else. "We all went in as planned, California and Texas went their way while I went my way with York. During the way, the two of us were separated. I continued to my objective but, before I was able to enter the door, my armor locked by an unknown energy. I was unable to see anything but, what confused me the most, was you speaking with them, sir."

The Director furrowed his eyebrows. "At no time, during the mission, did I communicate with them, Agent."

"Sir, I'm not saying that you're wrong but, it was your voice." She paused. "It's a possibility that someone—"

"What did I tell them?"

Carolina told him about how he ordered them to follow the Innie Leader. Then about a boat and a Tournament.

The Director let out a frustrated sigh and faced North Dakota. "Did either you or Agent Wyoming see the two Agents leave?"

"No, sir. Nothing was reported from Wyoming either."

"Damn!" The Director slammed his fist of the table. The Agents glanced at each other. "You all should learn something from this! Dismissed!"

The Agents quickly left the room. Leaving the Director with the Counselor. How could they just disappear? Two agents. With the best training there is. It's absurd!_ Unless..._

"If I may, Director—"

"They're going back." The Counselor stayed silent. "I've spent too much time and money on the Agents. Especially Texas." He faced the Counselor. "I want them down there _today_."

The five Agents made their way away from the Briefing Room. No one said a word. Everyone was in their own thoughts about where their two teammates were. That's until South decided to.

"This is all your fault, Carolina!" The others glanced at her. South was always one to say her mind whenever she felt like it.

"_South_," North warned.

"Don't you 'South' me! You know I'm right! All of you do!" She then pointed an accusing finger at Carolina. "She's the one that gave them the wrong information!" South said glaring at her from behind her visor. "Yeah, I listened to everything you said to them. Normally, I wouldn't care, I'd laugh at their stupidity, but now that the Director is involved, I do! You guys know what punishments he gives us for failure!"

York sighed, looking at the floor, "Yeah, doubles the amount of training."

Carolina began, "Look, I just wanted to—"

"Get all the credit?" South interrupted. She had a eyebrow raised but nobody could see it.

Carolina glared at her. "Listen! Yes, I know, I fucked up! You don't need to remind me!" She took a deep breath and stood straighter. Carolina smirked. "Maybe you should use this extra training. Or you'll end up off the board with Connie in your place," She hissed.

South curled her hands into a fists. "Maybe you should learn how to be a good leader!" With that said, South pushed past Carolina and stormed off.

Carolina sighed and faced the other three. "Does anybody else have something to say?"

North stepped forward with his index finger raised. "I'm gonna go talk to South." He walked off.

Carolina faced Maine. He only shrugged and walked away also. Leaving York by himself with the teal soldier.

York rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Carolina, South's kinda right. The Director's not gonna stop being pissed unless we bring them back. I don't wanna start anything but..."

Carolina looked down at the metal floor. "I know," she said with a sigh.

Several hours later, the seven board Agents were searching the, now empty, club for any traces of the two missing Freelancers. They were able to find where they'd been through (The busted doors gave it away) but weren't able to find anything else.

Carolina pointed to a certain spot. "This is where I was down. And that," she pointed to a room next to them, "Is where the Innie Leader was hiding."

Washington went in and inspected the room. His eyes rested on the open grate. _How didn't anybody see_ _this?_ He thought. "You think they went through the sewers?" He yelled to them.

"Don't be stupid, Wash!" South said as she and the rest entered the room.

"Yeah, if anybody knows California, they'd know that she hates when somebody messes or throws shit onto her armor." York stated. "So I doubt she went into the sewers to be covered in shit. Literally." York began to look around. Along with everybody else. "Unless—"

"Unless she was in a hurry. Guys, you won't believe this!" They all turned around to see Washington coming out of the sewer into the room. He then pointed to the sewer. "I was on Earth!"

South snickered. York shook his head and sighed, "Wash, Earth's a long way from here."

"Well, I don't know of another planet that has a place that looks exactly like Hong Kong." He jumped back in. "You guys should check this out for yourselves, if you don't believe me."

One at a time, the Freelancers entered the sewer and followed Washington until the end. When they reached the surface through a manhole cover, they found out that he was telling the truth. They were in Hong Kong.

"I don't believe this!" York said as Maine kicked the manhole cover into it's place.

"How did we just appear on Earth? It's not possible!" Carolina stated.

Wyoming looked around. "Maybe this is how we weren't able to track them."

North stepped in. "Ok, let's just say they came through here, where would they go next?

A sudden light caught their attention. A couple meters from them was a flamed portal. What happened next caused them all to unholster their weapons. The Innie leader casually walked out of the portal, uninjured by the flames. When he noticed them, he pulled out his own weapon.

"You're outnumbered!" Washington shouted to him.

"Am I?" He asked.

Wash looked behind him. Nobody was there. He faced the Innie Leader. The Innie was suddenly shoved to the floor, Maine standing over him with his known weapon. The Brute Shot.

"You are." Carolina said coming out of cover with everyone else. "Now, you're going to take us to our teammates."

Seeing that he had no choice, the Innie nodded and began leading them through the portal, Maine's weapon at his back.

"You guys left me!" Washington said as his team passed him.

"You were bait," Wyoming simply put.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, sorry, Wash, it had to be done. Well, now that I got the team in, I can start doing some blood spilling and spine ripping stuff. I needed Maine in. And now he's here! Maine, in my opinion, is heartless and brutal so he'll do perfect in here. **

**How did y'all like it? Tell me in the reviews! Tell me what y'all think. You know, sometimes I feel you guys are bored but it could just be me since I already know whats going to happen. I want to know what you guys are thinking! So tell me. I love to read you guys' reviews and PMs about the chapter or about ideas. I love them, they make my day! Well, I really do hope you guys like the story so far. And I promise (Yes, I promised) that I'll get the next chapter out sooner. I will! But you guys got to promise me that you'll review :D lol I'm kidding you don't have to but I'd love it if you do. As you are reading this, I am currently working on the next chapter. I'm not about wasting time. I got y'all! Well, I'll see y'all in the next chapter!**

**Toodles!**

**Oh wait wait wait! I need to tell y'all! So I've had this idea for a new story for like awhile now and planned to share it with you guys on the day school starts. Buuut I feel it's been there for awhile now and it needs to be shared. If you guys didn't get the hint, it's about school. High School. Mortal Kombat High School. Outworld High. Idk I'll think of the name. Or you guys should tell me, that'll be cool! But, yeah. That's what I'm doing. I just wanted to let y'all know. I know, there's like a million ideas like that already made, but I want to make my own. The main character is going to be Cassie Cage. If you don't like her, you're not alone. I feel like she needs a weakness. So that's what it's going to be. **

**Also, it'll let me bring out a certain special someone that I've been dying to introduce y'all too (If y'all read my bio, this would make sense). So yeah, I hope y'all like that one when I decide to post it! **

**I think I've covered everything already... Yup, now I can say:**

**Toodles!**


	8. Chapter 8: Is It Over Yet?

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back and TA-DA, on time as well! I told you guys I would update sooner, didn't I? It's only five days later. I was gonna update a week later but there's a little tiny story behind this update. Also, I have to tell y'all something. Here it goes! I was done with this chapter the day I released the previous chapter. I told y'all I was working on it, and I finished it that day. So this whole time, I was able to chill lol. I should do that more often, I like it. Well, I got nothing else to say so, On with this chapter! It's called: Is It Over Yet?**

* * *

Shang Tsung was on the floor. His face full of bruises.

"Say it," Liu Kang shouted at him.

Shang Tsung slowly picked himself up to his knees. He looked up at him and looked back down in defeat. "I concede." He finally let out.

"Yes! Well done, my friend! That was awesome, Liu Kang! MVP baby!" The Earthrealm warriors cheered.

"He has saved Earthrealm!" Raiden said smiling.

A golden, bright light shined on Liu Kang from the ceiling. Everyone but Outworld stared at it in awe. Shang Tsung shook his head in disappointment.

California and Tex continued cheering Liu Kang. "Whoo! You did it!" Everyone continued and were gathered around him.

California turned around to see Shang Tsung and the Outworld warriors going into a portal. "Where are they going," she asked Raiden.

"They're heading back to Outworld to inform their Emperor that they've failed."

"Oh," she continued looking at the retreating figures. She almost felt sorry for them. Hell, she wouldn't want to go back to the director and tell him that they've failed. That's like telling him, 'Sir, I think we need double the training so we can complete our next mission.' One of the Victoria Secret models looked back and fondly glanced at Liu Kang. California glanced back at Liu Kang and saw him looking at her the same way. They continued their "staring contest" for a few seconds. Until she turned away and headed into the portal.

After some talking with Liu Kang, everyone turned their attention to Raiden. He bowed to Liu Kang who bowed back. Kung Lao put a hand on Liu Kang's shoulder and nodded. Everyone started patting him on the back and shoulders telling him how awesome he was. California watched as Raiden's hand went to his amulet. He took it off and looked at it. His eyes went wide but he put it back on. He noticed she was watching him and smiled at her.

**"You've failed me!"** Shao Kahn's voice boomed. **"Five hundred years I have waited, now I must wait five hundred more!"**

Shang Tsung looked up from where he was on the floor. Baraka and Reptile were standing on either side of him and Kitana was behind him. They were watching their Emperor, waiting for him to give the order. Shao Kahn's throne room was about to get bloody, just the way the Emperor likes it. "My lord! All is not lost!"

Shao Kahn growled, **"Curse the Elder Gods and their Tournament!"** He shook his head and headed over to his throne, **"I should have taken Earthrealm by force!"**

"My lord!"

Shao Kahn turned to face them. **"But I am bound by their rules."** He sat down on his throne and looked to the side in thought, **"Rules that cannot be broken."**

"My lord-" Shao Kahn's orange, cat-like eyes snapped back to Shang Tsung and glared daggers at him.

With a wave of his hand, he hissed, **"Kill him."**

The three flew into action. Reptile and Baraka held Shang Tsung by his arms and shoulders, while Kitana opened her blue, bladed fans to decapitate him.

Shang Tsung panicked. "My lord!" He pleaded. "But what if the rules were changed!"

This caught the Emperor's attention. He held a hand up,** "Kitana!"** Kitana yielded. Shang Tsung was breathing rapidly. He could hear his heart thumping in his chest. The Emperor sat up in his throne and leaned closer, interested in what he had to say,** "Continue."**

Shang Tsung mentally thanked the Elder Gods for their mercy. He nervously cleared his throat and added, "I also have news of two rather unusual women..."

The Earthrealmers sat on the concrete floor. They were outside attending a ceremony of Liu Kang's victory. They watched as Liu Kang walked up the isle. When he passed, California and the other Earthrealm warriors smiled at him. He stopped in front of Raiden and bowed. Raiden bowed and turned to a monk who gave him a medal. Raiden took that medal and put it around Liu Kang's neck. Liu Kang stood straighter with his head held high. Everyone began to applause and smile at his victory.

Later that night, California stood beside Tex watching everyone celebrate in the middle of the temple. They were silent. In their own minds thinking about what happened, until California decided to speak, "So, Tex, does this mean that the Tournament is over?"

"Yes, but you two cannot leave yet." They turned around to see Raiden walking towards them along with Jax who was smoking a cigar. He told them about how, in the beginning of the Tournament, he saw visions of the future and about how they all will die. He also told them about his last words and how he believes he must change those events. "I do not understand but my amulet was further damaged when Liu Kang won. He must win...," he echoed his future self's last words. "If not Liu Kang, then who?"

"Well, It can't be one of us girls because you said your future self said '_He _must win'."

Jax leaned against the edge of the balcony and looked out at everyone celebrating. He took a puff of his cigar, "Not sure anybody coulda done what he did. Made Shang Tsung look like a chump."

"Here to congratulate us on our victory, sorcerer?" Raiden strangely asked.

"What?" Jax, Tex, and California turned to look at him in confusing but then they saw Shang Tsung walking towards them from the right side of Raiden. "Shang Tsung?" The three said in unison. Jax flicked his cigar off the balcony.

Shang Tsung didn't look like his older, gray-haired self, he appeared much young with black, rich hair and smooth skin.

Raiden looked him over, "You have been revitalized, I see. I didn't realize your master was in the habit of rewarding _failure_." He said, eyeing him.

Shang Tsung ignored his comment, "The Emperor has an offer, Raiden. A new Tournament." California and Tex narrowed their eyes at him.

Raiden let out a short laugh, "I see no reason to participate in any plans of yours."

But Shang Tsung continued, "The Emperor proposes a single Tournament, to replace the current system of ten. It will be held in Outworld." He smiled, head held high, "If Earthrealm does not win, Outworld will absorb it. But if Earthrealm does win, Shao Kahn will abandon his claim to it," He paused letting the suspense linger for a bit, "Forever."

Raiden turned to the celebration and waved his hand, "Give your Emperor my regards." The three beside Raiden turned their backs to Shang Tsung as well.

Shang Tsung narrowed his eyes at them but then smiled wickedly. He put his hands together and when he separated them, fire appeared in his hands. Raiden and the other three ran to the edge to see a portal being formed below. Tex watched as humanoid creatures with razor-sharp teeth came running out from the large portal. "Kill them all!" She heard one shout. Raiden left to go and try to stop Shang Tsung and Jax jumped off the edge and started punching the creatures. She turned to Cali, "I'll help Jax, you help Raiden!"

California nodded and Tex jumped down with Jax. "Jax, watch your left!"

He turned and punched the creature, "Thanks, but watch your back too!" He shouted pointing behind her.

Tex turned and ducked as one sliced at her head. She punched his stomach and slammed his head onto her knee. Gripping his head, he pulled out his skull. She ran closer to the portal and hit another one with the skull, then another, and another. Five of them nodded to each other and tackled her, punching and kicking her. She fought back with the skull, trying to get them off her. One kicked her head and another stabbed her stomach. Tex winced and looked towards Jax, he was also getting overwhelmed by a group of them. Tex looked back up to see a boot. She hit it to the side and kicked him away. She continued to struggle under their weight. Tex winced as she felt more pain as they began to stab her multiple times. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, that just happened. Tes is supposed to be strong and everything so I gave her a couple of stabs to make her knockout. I'm pretty sure not even that could stop her but that would of taken longer and the chapter would of never ended. So that's that. Now, we get into the more intense stuff. Outworld of course! I love that place, so many surprises! Yes, before some of you ask, you will be seeing more of the other freelancers, I promise. I'm not just going to leave them alone after bringing them there! But, I will get to them. I might have the next chapter about them, I don't know yet. Don't quote me on this! I said _might_, not promise. **

**Also, if you guys didn't know, the first chapter of my newest story is up, go check that out, please. The story is called Outworld High but the first chapter is called First Day of Hell. Sounds a little rough but it'll all be explained when you read it. So please, do. I feel like I did a good job on it, I don't know if you guys will but y'all should really go check it out. I promise I won't disappoint you... I hope.**

**I'll see you guys on the next chapter of this (Or if you read my other story, I'll see you there soon) and have an awesome day!**

**Toodles!**


	9. Chapter 9: To Outworld!

**A/N: Whadup, Whadup! I'm back! *sighs* Guys, I'm sorry to tell you this But... I got a job. Actually, it was a couple of weeks ago but still. So that's why I haven't been able to update this and my other story. I'm just really busy now! I plan to write when I get off of work but I'm tired and I feel like taking a nap at that time. It's really difficult, guys. But, I promise— I PROMISE— that I won't give up on this story! Seriously! No matter how tiring work is, I won't just leave the story half finished. That's stupid. I'm doing this for you guys— It's not about just me, Its about US! So, just for that, talk should review XD I'm just kidding guys (Not really..) seriously, just kidding. You don't have to review/follow— I mean, you can if you want! But I'm not forcing you to. Yes, I would love it if you do but I'm not gonna say I won't update unless you make a review. That's stupid -.- and immature. So yeah, I'm not abandoning this story! Now, I have some reviews that I need to respond to because I never got the chance to PM. So let's do those and then we get on with the story!**

**Guest: I know right! It's gonna be fun to write! But now that I have the Freelancers, it's gonna be a little tough to keep up with _everyone. _And, yes! You should! I would love it! Thanks!**

**Guest: Well, chapter 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 are released so you might want to check those out XD. I'm jk. Thanks! And I'll try, it's just difficult to do so much things with little time. **

**Dage: No, I did not know :/ But, thanks for telling me :) This California is my own creation.**

* * *

Tex could hear voices around her. But she did not open her eyes just yet. She wanted to know who they belonged to and what they were saying.

"I don't understand. Elder Gods? Shan Kahn? Who are they?" A very familiar voice asked.  
"Yeah and if this Shao Kahn guy is really a threat, why didn't we know about this?" Another familiar voice asked. "I mean, I know we fight insurrectionists but we would of at least heard about him."

Tex immediately opened her eyes and sat up, wincing at the pain she felt. The talking continued. She faced her left. There stood her teammates. And leading them, the bitch who gave her the wrong information, Carolina. Tex quickly stood up, ignoring the pain that screamed back at her, and began heading over to where the Freeelancers stood. None of this would of happened if Carolina did what she was told. But her obsession with getting the Director's attention caused this all to happen.

Cage was the first to notice her first. He began walking over to her. "Hey, Tex, you alright—" But he was shoved away by her.

"Carolina!" Tex growled.

The team faced her. More like everyone there faced her. Already knowing how Tex is, the others began backing away. Except York, the one that feels he can solve everything.

"Tex, look, this isn't the time—" He began but was cut off.

"Get out of my way, York, or I'll be forced to deal with you too!"

He immediately held his hands up in surrender and back up to where the others were.

"_You," _Tex hissed. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was completing our objective," Carolina stated.

Tex scoffed. "Yeah, so you can win the Director's attention." She went to massage her temples but was stopped by her helmet. She let out a frustrated sigh before continuing, "I can't believe you!"

Carolina began, "I wanted—"

"I don't give a shit!" Tex exploded, "You fucked everything up! Cali and I could of went in there and got him before he decided to enter the damn portal! Admit it, you fucked—"

"Wait, portal?" Carolina interrupted.

That's it. Tex had had enough. Carolina wasn't understanding anything. She wasn't going to _admit anything. _This was all her fault. None of this would of happened if she wasn't selfish!

"Listen, Texas, we have the Innie Leader. We can go back and everything will return to normal!" She motioned over to where Maine stood, Innie Leader in his grip. The Innie stood there with his hands tied behind his back. "Where's California?" Before Tex had anytime to strike Carolina, Raiden spoke up.

"Agent Carolina, Agent California is held captive by Shao Kahn along with one of our own. We were on our way to retrieve them."

Carolina nodded. "Alright, then I guess we're allies, Raiden." She glanced at her team. "We're with you."

"No. Definitely not!" Tex scoffed. "You think we'll trust you after what you did to me?! Fuck that!" She crossed her arms.

"We will." Raiden opposed. He looked up to the sky. "Here me Elder Gods! I accept the terms proposed by Shao Kahn!" The same bright light that went above Lui Kang when he won, shined above Raiden. Everyone starred at it in awe, except Tex, who was glaring at Raiden. When it vanished, Raiden looked at them, "We go to Outworld."

~~~~Outworld~~~~

California was thrown onto the polished floor. "Assholes!" She yelled as she turned back to glare at the ones who threw her. One was one of the creature with blades in his arms and razor teeth and the other was a lizard/human thing. They both snarled at her. "Wait!" She said recognizing the reptilian, "I remember you! I kicked your ass!" That earned her a kick to the stomach. She was always known for opening her mouth at the wrong time. California was sent to the floor. She winced at the pain.

_Fuckin' wounds! Just heal already!_

**"I believe you said there were two of them, sorcerer?"** A deep yet powerful voice asked from in front of her. California turned to see some huge guy sitting on a throne with a skull for a mask. He was talking to Shang Tsung.

California got to her feet, "Who the fuck are y-" She was pushed down onto her knees by Reptile and the bladed creature.

"You will bow before your Emperor!" Reptile hissed.

"You, shut the fuck u-Ah!" Another hit to the stomach.

**"Enough!"** The big guy on the throne growled as he glared at Reptile. **"You are California, are you not?" **

"It's Agent California!" She said glaring at him, "And who are you?"

**"I am Shao Kahn! Conqueror of worlds! Destroyer of all who oppose me!" **He said confidently.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you. Well let me tell you something. I don't give a shi-Ah!" She glared at Reptile, "Just wait 'til you're alone! I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you for hitting me and for fucking up my helmet!"

**"Do you mean this helmet?" **California looked back at Shao Kahn to see him holding her helmet—or what seemed to be her helmet. Shao Kahn begin to examined her helmet, **"This is a fine piece of work! Tell me, who made this?"** He noticed her armor and held the helmet in front of him, blocking her face with it. **"Perfect... Is this Black Dragon?" **Without letting her answer, he continued, **"I must speak** **with Kano."** He placed the helmet beside him. **"Now, you said Agent California, where are you from? And how did you acquire such armor?"**

"That's none of your-" California, once again, was kneed by Reptile. She growled, "That's it!" And lunged herself at him. But the other creature held her down. "Lucky bastard, just wait!" Shao Kahn was still waiting for her to answer. She faced him and sighed, "I'm not from around here. I have no way of returning," She lied. True, she wasn't from that place, dimension. But she does know about a way out. The portal the Innie Leader had mentioned, the one that she entered in the first place. But if the Innie Leader knows about it, that means Shang Tsung knows... Unless he hasn't told him. Or he forgot.

The warlord looked to the side in thought. His gaze landed on her helmet. She stared at it for a moment before facing California once again. **"Join me." **Hewasn't asking.

"Excuse me?"

"The Emperor offers you his mercy," Shang Tsung intervened.

"Mercy?!"

"He merely could just have you killed on the spot."

California scoffed. "I'd like to see him try." She was a little too confident.

"I would like to suggest another solution," A voice said from behind her. The albino sorcerer walked past her toward Shao Kahn. The Emperor nodded, signaling for him to continue. "We force her." He glanced at his rival, Shang Tsung. "Obviously, threats do not work."

Shao Kahn glanced at the other sorcerer as well then back to Quan Chi. He nodded. "I agree. Do what you must."

Quan Chi spun around to face California. Lifting his hands in her direction, he spoke a unknown language. Green magic began to surround California's body. She was having difficulty moving. The necromancer continued for a couple of more seconds and then stopped. California could not move. Nothing in her body was listening to her brain's commands, not even her eyes! Quan Chi smirked. "It is done."

* * *

**A/N: Alright! That's finally done! Actually, that felt really short... Or is that just me? Anybody else feel that way? Anyway, I hoped you guys like it! This story just gets more fun the more I get further into the chapters. I hope it's fun for you guys as it is to me! You guy's reviews, Follows, and favorites encourage me even more. That actually tells me that y'all actually like reading it, it's encouraging! So, continue! (Please?) XD If you guys see any spelling errors and stuff, please tell me. I don't want y'all confused! So it would be amazing as well!**

**Also! (For those of you who read my other story, Outworld High, I have NOT abandoned it! It will continue! Ending a story with one chapter is stupid -.- Especially if you wanted it to be a chapter story! It's annoying and it will not happen! Got it? NEVER! **

**Overall, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Finish Them! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow, guys, (please) it's very much appreciated! And I'll see y'all next chapter! **

**Toodles!**


	10. The Search

**A/N: O to the M to the G, I haven't seen you guys in forever! Man, it's been so long. How long has it been? By now, I've probably lost all of you guys :( **

**You guys won't believe what happened! So on another website, I had wrote all the chapters for this story and guess what?! They were deleted. I didn't do it! When I went to go post another chapter, I found them all gone. So I had to do this chapter ALL OVER again :( It was so horrible. It still is. So the next chapter might not be a fast update, I'm jut warning you guys. I got to do all this stuff again :/ Forgove me guys, it's not my fault.**

**Anyway, I'm back guys with another chapter of this amazing story that y'all like! Where did we leave off at? Oh yeah! California and Sonya were just captured, Shao Kahn wants her armor for his army, and Tex and the others are going to Outworld to search for them. And also the other Freelancers came in! I figured you guys needed a recap so You're welcome! **

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

California felt herself being forced to walk by some unknown power. She had walked beside the albino sorcerer for quite some time now. She had no idea on where she was going—or where he was taking her. She still couldn't move. Her legs were working on their own. Her hands stayed perfectly still at her sides as if they were bound for life. Her eyes had remained looking straight. She had completely lost control. She felt like her AI. Stuck in the back of her mind, not being able to do anything but think.

_"You know_,_"_ Her AI, Omicron told her,_ "I'm still able to do many things, California. I am not completely useless."_

_Please help me, Omicron! _California told her partner._ I can't move!_

_"But _that_ is one of the things I cannot do."_

_Shit. _California frantically rummaged through her head for anything— anything to help her with her problem. _Ok, _She took a deep breath._ Just calm down and pay attention. Where is he taking me? _She asked herself. California took in her surroundings. Fire everywhere. Along with decomposed, or in the process of decaying, bodies. Some were impaled by spears. The bridge on which the two were walking on had hands reaching out from cracks in the rock to grab at whatever they can. Almost as if they were trying to pull themselves out and escape their prison.

It seemed Quan Chi had reached his destination since their pace began to slow.

"Ah, Scorpion." The necromancer let out when he spotted the yellow ninja. "Good thing I came across you."

"What do you want, Sorcerer," Scorpion growled. Quan Chi had inturrupted him in his work. Scorpion had been dipping his weapons into the lava when the necromancer spotted him.

"Watch California while I have a word with Shinnok."

Scorpion scoffed. "I will not babysit!"

"You will!" Quan Chi ordered. "I will be back." Scorpion growled. Quan Chi began walking away and with a flick of his wrist, the power which held California vanished.

California began moving around her limbs, regaining the feel of her muscles.

Scorpion had been watching her. He scoffed and turned back to his weapons.

"What?" California narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't get in my way." He continued his work.

California crossed her arms. She took another look around. "So, what is this place?"

"None of your business."

"Rude!" California frowned. "Are you always this mean? I was just asking a simple question and you just throw it away."

"You're questions are stupid." He retorted.

She gaped at his statement. "You are such an asshole! Man, what does Tex see in you." She mumbled.

Scorpion froze for a split second. California was still mumbling, not paying any attention to him. He pondered for a minutes then faced the agent. "What did you just say?"

California turned to him. "I said 'What does she see in you?' All you are is a cold hearted asshole!" She paused to think about it. "Actually, you guys are different after all— but that's beside the poin—"

"What do you mean 'What does she see in me?'"

California blinked. "You don't know?" He gave her a questioning look. "Dude, she likes you. It's kinda obvious." California went over and sat on the floor near him. "She doesn't just let _anybody_ talk to her. She only lets her friends and there's not that many because of her attitude. So you have to be someone damn special if she allows you to."

Scorpion processed the information as he gazed at the ground below him.

California grinned at his thinking self. "What are ya thinking about?"

Scorpion spun back around to his weapons. "None of your concern."

She slid closer to him. Scorpion eyed her.

"Come on, you can tell me."

Scorpion was about to share with her when Quan Chi's voice inturrupted. "Good, you actually managed to watch her." He waved his hand towards her and she was, once again, under his control. "Let us go, Agent California, we have business to complete." The two began to walk off.

Scorpion watched the two. He was about to tell California everything. She was so convincing that Scorpion almost felt he could trust her and tell her everything. She seemed so sure that Texas cared for him. But, was it even possible? For _him_ to ever love again? Last time he ever did, everything was taken from him. Sub Zero had slaughtered them. As if hearing it wasn't enough, the necromancer had shown him images of the slaughter when he beat the cryomancer. Scorpion looks around. It was in that very same spot that he was shown those images and where he burned Sub Zero 'til his flesh ran clean off his bones. But, Sub Zero was dead. With him dead, no one would ever destroy what's sacred to him. So, was it possible? To ever love again...

Tex walked ahead of the group. Jax right beside her. The two were desperate to find their partners. The Freelancers had been through so much together that Tex could not bare to lose California. The two did everything together. Missions, training, sparing— they were partners in crime. There was no way in hell she'd let her best friend be executed. So when she heard the news, she immediately was on her way. Nothing was going to stop her.

They soon reached the place Sonya and California were supposed to be captured. Tex stuck her head in while the others waited. Sonya was at the end of the bridge with some four-armed woman. A group of guards were crouched down in front of them playing with dice. Texas had her fist out signaling the others to stay put.

But, it seems like Cage didn't know the motion. "Sonya!" Cage called. Tex winced, already knowing all too well what the outcome was going to be. She was in no mood to fight the four-armed woman. That gave her too much advantages and Tex had nothing to back herself up with. Those arms looked as if they could crush her armor.

Jax shook his head at Johnny. "So much for the surprise attack." The doors suddenly shut behind them.

The woman ordered the guards to attack them while she stayed behind with Sonya. Jax ran ahead, jumping over the guards while Tex and the other two stayed behind to fight. It was easy. While Raiden and Johnny took on a guard, Tex handled the last two. Dodging their swings, she kicked them both into the green liquid that surrounded them. The two guards melted from the acid. Tex stared at the acid. _This place is so fucked up. What did I get myself into?!_

The three ran over to Jax, whom had already freed Sonya. She was looking at her wrist gauntlet.

"Where's Cali?" Tex asked.

Sonya looked up at her. "They split us up. The big guy was interested in her armor and had her sent another way." Sonya looked back at her wrist. She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm getting heavy tech signals, two of them. Maybe it's California with your friend Carolina."

"She's not my friend." Tex rudely stated. "And maybe it is them. Hopefully," She said the last part to herself.

South let out a frustrated sigh and stood up from sitting on the ground. "Why in the _fuck_ are we not with them kicking some ass?!"

"Because we have to stay here and watch this guy," Washington said jerking his head in the Innie Leader's direction.

"How about you guys let me go and you won't have your hands full?" The Innie suggested, pleadingly.

South glared at him behind her visor. "How 'bout I go over there and kick _your_ ass?"

"Quiet, guys." Carolina intervened, walking into Shang Tsung's Throne Room, where everybody decided to take a break in. She had been wondering the entire area. "I'm trying to find a way to leave this place."

"How 'bout we make a deal?" The Innie suggested.

"Shut up, you have no say so in anything," South glared at him. She then faced Carolina. "What do you mean 'You're trying to find a way to leave'? We just got here."

"Our mission is done, we've captured the Innie Leader."

Washington spung to his feet. "We were suppose to find Tex and Cali. _That_ was our mission."

Maine was too busy hearing out the conversation that he left the Innie with C.T.

C.T. suddenly yelled. "Shit!" The others spun around to face Connie. The Innie Leader had gotten to his feet and was now out the door. The only thing they saw was one of his armored boots before it went outside in the rain.

The group quickly ran out the door expecting C.T. to follow after them.

But, she stayed behind.

From behind one of the pillars came the Innie. "Thanks, Connie, I wouldn't have hid if it wasn't for your hologram."

"No problem, now get us out of here," She quickly whispered. He nodded and reached into one of his armor pockets and pulled out a strange item. It was a yellow, glowing gem. "What is that?"

"It's some kind of gem that allows me to create portals." He looked it over. "Shang Tsung gave it to me so I can travel easily." He pointed it in front of him. A portal was suddenly created. "Come on, you're coming with me." He said grabbing her wrist.

Thunderous footsteps were heard coming their way at an increasing rate. Spinning around, he saw Maine tackle him through the portal, Connie being thrown in as well.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so there was chapter 10! I hope you guys liked it. These chapters are getting harder to write. Like, man, what do I put next. But I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to make the next update a little faster but no promises guys. I work and that takes up all my time :/ **

**Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review (Please) and I'll see y'all next time **

**Toodles!**


	11. In Need of Saving

**A/N: Oops, I did it again (That wasn't a reference to Britney Spears lol). I'm so sorry, guys. I'm not going to lie, I completely forgot about this story *nervous laugh* Please, forgive me! Don't hurt me! I was looking through all my files and I saw this one. Soooo, I'm gonna start getting this one back into my schedule! Though, it might set some of my other things back. Just for you guys' information, I have two other stories other than this one to update. So, updates might not come as soon as I'm hoping for—but they will come! **

**I really hope I didn't lose you guys already. I looked at my other chapters and I'm not really getting any views on them :( I know this is all my fault. But, if you guys could leave a review saying "Hey, Cherry! Just so you know, I'm still here!" Or something like that, will really help me. It will also boost up my confidence in being more cheerful the more I write these chapters. I used to get reviews for this story but they haven't been coming for A WHILE now. But, this is all my fault. **

**I do know I have a most recent reviewer though! This makes me super happy :D**

**_Guest_: Lol how did you know? XD yes, I do like the movie. I mean, it was WAY better than the second. Plus, I needed a way to bring the freelancers into the universe lol.**

**I'm going to stop talking now and let y'all read (Well, those of you who still read anyway).**

* * *

Maine began to punch him continuously. The other Freelancers soon came after hearing the pretty loud yelp CT had let out in the process. Carolina was the first to speak when she saw the two men fighting— actually, more like only Maine throwing punches and the Innie curled into a ball.

"Maine!" Carolina yelled. "Stop!" She tried to pry him off but he wouldn't let go. The man weighed a ton which made it very hard for Carolina. The others soon began helping their leader with the Freelancer.

"Maine!" They yelled. But, he still wouldn't budge.

The Innie Leader was yelling as Maine hit him. "Get him off!" He screamed. "Get him off!" After a while, satisfied with the amount of damage done, Maine finally backed off. The Innie Leader stayed on the ground, groaning. The brute had done much damage in only a matter of seconds.

"What the hell happened?!" South asked.

CT opened her mouth to make up an excuse right away but Maine immediately began growling and hissing. At first, everyone was confused at what he was saying and turned to Washington for help.

"Basically the Innie Leader tried to capture Connie and bring her through this portal." Wash sighed, slightly annoyed at how, after much time, the Freelancers still haven't been able to understand the brute.

"Dudes!" York exclaimed. "We're back in Tokyo!"

The group looked around, completely forgetting about the previous topic. Which made CT mentally sigh on relief. They found York was right. They had traveled right where they were at the very beginning. The boat docks.

"HELL YES!" South shrieked. "We're going home after all!" She ran over to the manhole-cover they had Emerged from just before. Opening it, she jumped down into the dirty sewer water. Most people would have been disgusted and complained. But not South. At this moment, she welcomed the water. If it meant she'd finally be able to go home, she'd even dine with it.

The others went over and peeked inside. "Is it safe?" Washington asked. But his question was heard by deaf ears as footsteps of splashing water descended down the tunnel. York pushed Wash down and happily followed South on their route to their own dimension.

"Maine, make sure you hold on to him." He heard Carolina order, most likely referring to the Innie.

"Hey, South." Wash called, catching up to her. She was silent but she glanced towards him as she walked. "What happened to you not wanting to leave? You know, that Tex and California are our team?"

Her pace slowed. Washington slowed with her, eyeing her every move. The way she looked down at her feet. The way her feet began to drag. He knew she was thinking this over. He knew she wanted to go home but something still told her that they couldn't just leave. He knew she was having second thoughts but he also knew Carolina wouldn't agree.

**~~~Outworld~~~**

Tex had her eyes shut. Although Raiden had informed her that his teleportation would not harm her, she wasn't too fond of electricity. They're talking about something that could kill with one touch. She's heard about stories of Raiden's fatalities. She had heard one from Liu Kang that she shocked them so fatal that the eyes of the electrocuted had flopped out. Yeah, she wasn't having any of it.

"There is great energy nearby," Raiden said, throwing Tex out of her thoughts. The three had teleported in a forest-like area. Raiden was currently looking around the area.

"Um...rai-dude...Texy.." Johnny pointed.

The two looked to where he pointed. There stood six people. One was standing in between five of them, he looked human. But, the other five looked to be some kind of robots. The humanoid looked to be in extreme pain. The five robots were encasing the human with some green kind of electricity. Tex faced Raiden. He seemed to be zoned out.

"Raiden," She called, slightly annoyed at how he didn't notice yet. "Should we help?"

"Yes." He immediately said. He then threw out his hands and release bolts of electricity. The five robots simply malfunctioned and fell over from the extreme amount of power. No explosion or anything fancy. "There." Raiden put as he began to walk over to the slightly armored human.

Tex and Johnny Cage did the same. As they passed one of the forest's trees, a roar immediately sounded from the giant vegetation. Tex jumped and quickly faced the tree. There, in the middle of the whole tree, contained a face. The face was completely active. It's features twitched every time it looked around or moved its mouth. It was a monstrosity! Tex silently cursed under her breath about how this place was weirder and weirder, kicking it as she passed.

The man that Raiden saved glanced around a bit, unsure of what just happened, until he spotted Raiden. "Thank you, Lord Raiden," He bowed, his hand skidding across his chest. "I am called Smoke. Why are you here in Outworld?"

"To participate in the Tournament to save Earthrealm. Join us, Smoke."

"I see." He began. "I came here along with my friend—"

"No one cares." Tex interrupted. She faced Raiden. "This isn't Cali." The thunder God nodded. Under her helmet, Tex's expressions softened. "I hope Sonya and Jax found it.." She said more to herself than anybody else.

"Who are you searching for?" Smoke asked.

"You wouldn't know her." Tex crossed her arms.

"But, I could help." Smoke insisted. "I could look out for her."

"She looks exactly like me but with different colors." Tex said. "She was taken from us by Outworld."

Smoke nodded, taking in the information. "Maybe Sub Zero has already found her." Smoke pointed out. "He headed into the palace not too long ago."

"Sub Zero?" Johnny and Tex said in unison.

Smoke blinked. "Yes?" He said a little suspicious about them.

"But, he's dead."

Smoke gasped. "You know about his death?!"

"Yeah, someone named Scorpion killed him." Johnny nonchalantly said, shrugging. "It was a little harsh but we didn't know him as much so it was whatever."

"Scorpion." Smoke echoed, thinking this through. He eventually nodded. "Well, I have my information now. But, I'll stay and help you guys find your friend since you helped me."

Raiden nodded in thanks. "Thank you, Smoke."

XXX

California ran. Ran as fast as her legs allowed her, which was pretty fast. She was literally running for her life. Thanks to her high qualitied training, she had gotten away from Quan Chi the moment he let his guard down. She had followed him everywhere, even though she had that green force around her forcing her to. She made him seem as if she wouldn't run the minute he let go of her. But, when he stopped to talk to some prince in purple and released some strength on her from his magic, she did just that. He had tried to engulf her once again but she, luckily, she was out of range. _Hell yeah!_ Now, she was being chased by the albino necromancer and the purple prince. So far, and very fortunately, they hadn't caught up with her yet.

California was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts as she collided with something hard. Or someone. She was slightly thrown back, falling to the floor, landing on her bottom. She cursed and raised her eyes to meet some piercing blue, cold ones. Ones that seemed to be glaring at her. Has Quan Chi told another of her escape? _Wait_, California paused, _I _know_ this guy._ He wore something similar to what he had the last time she saw him. But, that was when he... died.

Cali gasped, "Sub Zero?!"

Said man eyed her, giving a suspicious look toward her. Even though almost his entire face was masked, his eyes indicated that he was giving her that look. He had his eyes narrowed almost into slits. "How do you know him?" Was all he finally said.

"Um... what?" California was confused. She was still thinking about how this man was standing in front of her, perfectly unharmed. This was Sub Zero, was it not? But it didn't make sense. Sub Zero died! That is, unless Scorpion lied...

"What were you to him?" The mysterious Sub Zero suspiciously asked. More like demanded an answer.

After a moment, California answered. "Nobody, really." She shrugged but still kept an eye on him. "We actually fought on opposite sides of the Tournament." She looked upon the ground as she remember the skull and spine Scorpion had teleported back with. When she lifted her eyes to face Sub Zero again, she was met with him squatting down in front of her.

"You know. Don't you." He carefully said. When she didn't give an answer, he continued. "You know of my brother's killer."

She wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. And brother? This just made a whole lot of sense now. The real Sub Zero was indeed dead. This was just his brother. "Why should I tell you?" She asked, suspiciously. She had just became a step closer to being friends with Scorpion. There was no way she'd snitch.

"I will help you in return." He bargained.

"I don't need any hel-"

"I know you're running from something." He said giving her a look of 'Don't lie'.

California hesitated. She was. And the necromancer was surely not far behind. California sighed. _Sorry, Scorpion, but I am not going back with Quan Chi. He'll torture me._ California nodded. "Fine, I can take you to him." Before he could answer, she grabbed his forearm and led him down the chamber they were in.

After making a couple of left and right turns, making all too sure she'd lose her pursuers, she faced Sub Zero. "Scorpion will most likely be where the Tournament is being held." Sub Zero nodded, understandingly. "But," she added. "So will be my pursuers."

The blue ninja thought for a moment, obviously trying to quickly come up with something. "I have a plan, but you won't accept it." California slightly narrowed her eyes but she remained silent, signaling for him to continue. "We are going to go to the Tournament." California opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by Sub Zero raising a hand to silence her. "But, when I finish with my brother's killer, I will distract them for you to escape once more."

California scoffed. "Escaping now wouldn't be any different."

Sub Zero shook his head. "I can give you more time."

California cursed under her breath. She would have more time to run to Raiden. But, even then, she had no idea where Raiden was!

"There is also a portal out to the back." He added. That caught California's attention. She also gained a little hope of being able to see her team again. California nodded. Maybe Raiden and the others would be there participating in the Tournament before she'd be given the chance to run. She'd meet up with them. When she's set free, she would run to them and Shao Kahn wouldn't be able to capture her again without facing the Earthrealmers.

XXX

California led Sub Zero out to the Coliseum. Where Outworld's forces along with Earthrealm's forces would be. But, unforutmately for her, Raiden and the other we're not present. There were only a few monks participating. Before entering the Coliseum, California glanced behind her to see if Sub Zero was following. But, he wasn't there. She completely spun around immediately, he was still nowhere in sight.

"Well well well," A _very_ familiar voice said. "Look who came running back to me." California spun back around to meet the necromancer. California immediately reach for her sidearm but, with just a simple flick of his wrist, she was restrained by his magic once again. "No no no, my dear. You mustn't try and attack your master." He cooed. "Now, let us join the others in watching the defeat of Earthrealm, shall we?" He began walking into the Coliseum and, to California's disappointment, her body followed right behind him.

The two approached where the Tournament was being held. The blue Victoria secret model was currently attacking a monk with furious, yet graceful, attacks. After a few more blows, the monk fell to the ground, defeated.

"Finish me, Princess," The man said. "I have lost in battle." Kitana raised her fans but paused.

"Kill him!" Shao Kahn ordered her.

California, who was currently being forced to stand by Quan Chi and Shao Kahm, watched with interest as the Princess lowered her fans, completely disobeying her father. She seemed to be thinking of something.

A growl came from Shao Kahn whom was sitting on his enormous throne. He raised one of his hands and killed the man with his own set of magic. "Kitana, you will join me." He growled. He seemed to be pretty upset with the princess.

Then, as Kitana went to his side, Sub Zero's brother casually walked in front of the Emperor and the crowd. "Shao Kahn," He acknowledged. "I challenge Scorpion, the murder of my brother! You will bring him before me." He ordered without fear of the giant man.

Shao Kahn seemed to be impressed by his actions. But Shang Tsung was disgusted at the Earthrealmer. "No one makes demands of the Emperor!" He snapped. "Reptile! Handle him."

The reptilian stepped down from his pedestal and stalked toward the ninja, hissing and snarling as he went. If California wasn't restrained, she would of already shot Reptile. Not because she wants Sub Zero's help but because the reptilian still owed her for hitting her when she was speaking with Shao Kahn. She didn't forget.

It wasn't long before Sub Zero defeated the bipedal reptilian. His ability to manipulate ice, just like his brother, gave him some advantages. But also some disadvantages. Reptile'a acid spit destroyed the Cryomancers abilities, just like it did to California and her helmet. But, nonetheless, Reptile was defeated rather quickly.

"Your followers hold you in high esteem, warlord." Sub Zero complimented, very impressed with Shao Kahn's minions. "They fight and die for your amusement. I do so only to face my brother's killer!" He sugar-coated.

A smirk tugged at Shao Kahn's lips. "And you shall," He finally said. He seemed eager to watch the battle between the two rivals.

Quan Chi, whom was standing beside Shang Tsung dorned a very disappointed look. He was basically forced to summon Scorpion. With the raise of his fist, he conjured the hellspawn. The hellspawn glared at the necromancer before his attention was caught by the familiar blue garments.

"What is this?!" Scorpion spat. "You are not Sub Sero!"

Sub Zero raised his fists. "I am his family and clan. I fight for his honor!"

Scorpion let out a laugh. "He had no honor! And you will die as he did!" With that Scorpion raised his fists in a similar fashion but a bit different. He had his palms up as if he was trying to lift something.

A circle of fire begun to surround Sub Zero. Sub Zero quickly slid away on some ice he quickly made. The Lin Kuei had slid over to Scorpion and quickly aimed a punch but, there was no contact. Scorpion already saw it coming and easy block and countered it, throwing his own skilled attacks.

Meanwhile, California was forced to watch the scene. At the moment, she didn't know who to route for. Scorpion or Sub Zero. Her best friend has a crush on Scorpion but Sub Zero promised to help her. Scorpion didn't do nothing about her imprisonment. Hell, he didn't even seem to acknowledge it. He had called it babysitting.

Speaking of imprisonment, the Freelancer was still bounded. Although she had tried before, she still tried to regain feeling into her limbs, but to no avail. They were still as if they had a mind of their own. She couldn't go anything, she was so helpless! The only thing California could do was think.

_"I wonder what Sub Zero has in mind,"_ Omicron mentally told her.

_Why call him Sub Zero? _California mentally asked. _He's his brother._

_"It's way easier to say."_ The AI voiced her opinion. If California could, she would roll her eyes. She was about to say something, when Omicron spoke again, more rushed. "Look out!"

California was snapped out of her thoughts. A beam of ice came straight towards her area. The Agent's first instinct was to jump out of the way but she forgot she couldn't move. Damn. Then, suddenly, she no longer felt restrained at that moment. Looking to her left, Quan Chi had dived out of the way, destroying his focus on her. Fortunately for her, California was able to silently walk backwards into the crowd.

"For my brother!" She heard Sub Zero shout. Looking over she saw Sub Zero creating ice in between his palms. Then, suddenly, robots appeared all around Sub Zero, surrounding him, and began electrocuting him with some sort of energy emitting from their metallic palms.

This was California's only chance to escape. But, the agonizing screams from Sub Zero kept making her face him. She wanted to help but she may never get this chance of escaping again. He _did_ say he would distract everyone... She looked one last time around at the group of kombatants. No Earthream warrior was in sight.

California let out a fristrated sigh and quickly pulled out her sidearm, aiming it at the group of robots. Pulling the trigger several times, the cyborgs began to drop one by one. Sub Zero's screams had ceased. He stood there shocked at first by what was happening. Then, the two cyborgs that were conversing with Shao Kahn, had turned around. Sub Zero noticed them as well.

"Come on!" California waved at him. "This way!"

Sub Zero went to run over to her but one of the cyborgs on the ground was still alive and grabbed ahold of his right leg. Sub Zero put his hand out and froze the cyborg in its place. California had ran over and grabbed Sub Zero's arm, pulling him with her. But, once again, he was stopped, making California jolt back with him.

"You're not escaping this time," The yellow robot growled. He had teleported right to the two and was now holding on to the blue ninja.

Then, the red cuborg came over and touched Sub Zero on his shoulder. "You will obey the Grandmaster." And with that, green pixels began to form around the four's feet.

XXX

Tex followed Raiden into the Coliseum. She was glaring at Smoke for not being California when they had found him. She just wanted to find her best friend already. She was getting tired of this place. It got more strange with every minute passing.

"Sub Zero?!" Smoke gasped from beside her.

That caused Tex to immediately look up. There, she saw her best friend and Sub Zero, which she was confused by, being held back by two robots.

"Cali!" Tex screamed. She currently had mixed emotions at the moment. Both, her and Smoke, stomped forward toward their best friends. But, Raiden stopped them before they made it past him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She glared at the Thunder God.

"We cannot save them." He simply said.

"Bet!" Tex hissed. Smoke nodded, obviously taking Tex's side.

"You cannot interfere with what will happen." He stated. "It'll be too late even if you do go."

"Then, we're wastin-"

"I said no, Agent Texas." Raiden scolded.

Tex immediately went silent. He had frightened her—and she never gets scared. Normally, she wouldn't allow someone to speak to her in such a tone, not even Carolina, but Raiden was different. He had power. After accepting that he was indeed an actual God, Tex respected him and nodded to every plan he created. There was no way she'd win against Raiden.

Raiden's features softened. "We must continue the Tournament, Texas." He said, placing a hand on her armored shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! And thats that. I have y'all a super long chapter this time. Ok, now, I don't think of that as a pretty long chapter. But the previous chapter that I've done with this story are super super short. My writer style has changed a bit since my first story (Which is this one) as you can tell. Well, hopefully it has changed. I cringe when I read the first chapter to this story X( **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Make sure to _Follow_, _Favorite_, and _Review_ (Seriously, I really need to know if a lot of you guys are still reading it or if I'm just wasting me time.). I love you guys! **

**Toodles!**


End file.
